The Weekend
by I'm Still So Deep
Summary: It's Bulma and Vegeta's wedding anniversary, and they decide to take a trip together to celebrate the occasion, leaving Trunks in charge of Bra. While Bulma and Vegeta's weekend goes splendidly, the same unfortunately can't be said for Trunks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Secrets and Bribes

A/N: Heyyy. So, when I first drafted this story, it was originally supposed to focus solely on Trunks and his shenanigans while Bulma and Vegeta were out of town, and only have them featured in a couple of scenes. Buuuut, two weeks ago my mind was going crazy with all kinds of sexy and steamy situations I could put Bulma and Vegeta in while they were on vacation, so I couldn't resist adding that into the story ;) I mean, I love writing lemons for my glorious OTP! So this story is still going to feature Trunks being a goofball while his parents are gone, but it will also focus on Vegebul, and their time spent on vacation.

Oh, also, I guess you could say this is a somewhat sequel to my other story "Babysitter for a Day". If you haven't read it, you don't need to in order to understand what happens in this story; this fic can stand on its own. But there are a couple of things that occurred in that story that inspired this fic (mainly Trunks being told by Vegeta that he would be on babysitting duties when he and Bulma took a trip together, and Trunks' 'hot date' mentioned in that story ends up being his girlfriend in this story). Just wanted to add that as a side note.

Holy shit, I've rambled far too long. Please go ahead and read chapter one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

* * *

"Ooooh, Veronica, you are one smokin' hot babe!" eighteen-year-old Trunks Briefs grinned like a loon, lying down on his bed with his phone right in front of his face as he opened up a new Snapchat from his girlfriend. The picture he received was a selfie of her clad in a skimpy red dress, her ample breasts practically spilling out of the leather fabric. They had only been going out for a little over a month, but Trunks was smitten with her. She was smart, funny, and insanely hot; what more could he ask for?

Just as he was about to respond to her Snapchat, there was a loud knock on his door, startling him. He then lost his grip on his phone and it landed right on his face. "Fuck," he muttered as he removed his phone from his forehead.

"Truuuuuunks," his little sister drawled from the other side of the door. "Mommy told me to tell you it's almost time for dinner!"

"Okay, I'm coming," he called to Bra, taking a picture of himself winking and giving a thumbs up to send to Veronica before heading downstairs.

Bra was skipping around the kitchen when Trunks entered the room a few moments later, nearly bumping into him. "Lou, Lou, skip to my Lou!" she crooned as she continued to skip, this time almost knocking over her mother, who was carrying a large bowl of pasta in her hands.

"Bra, you need to settle down," Bulma chided her daughter as she set the bowl down in the center of the table.

With a nod of her head, the little girl complied and sat down in her seat, placing her face in the palms of her hands as she waited for dinner to be served.

"Trunks, can you get some plates out?" Bulma asked her son as she walked over to the drawer to get out eating utensils.

When he didn't respond, she looked back over her shoulder at her teenage son and saw how his eyes were glued to his phone, a sly smile on his face. He was practically drooling at whatever he was looking at. "Trunks, did you hear me?" she quizzed, using a more severe tone of voice than before.

Still no response. But his smile was even wider and drool was now running down his chin.

"TRUNKS!"

His mother's screeching caused him to flinch, tearing his eyes away from his cell phone. "Huh, what?"

"Put your damn phone down for one second and get out some plates like I asked you to!" Bulma growled, barely resisting the urge she had to throw his phone against the wall. Ever since he had started going out with Veronica his phone was hardly ever out of his hands, which annoyed her greatly.

"Okay, okay," Trunks huffed, placing his phone into his jean pocket, and then turning to the cabinet beside him to gather four plates.

"Bra, did you tell your father it was time to eat?" Bulma asked her daughter as she grabbed a tray of bread off of the counter and set it down next to the bowl of pasta.

"Yeah, I knocked on the GR door and told him. He said he was coming," Bra responded, adjusting her pink bow in her hair.

"Ugh, well he needs to hurry up. I'm starving," Bulma muttered as she grabbed four glasses from the cabinet and began filling them with water.

Once he had finished setting all four plates down on the table, Trunks took his usual seat next to Bra and immediately began checking his phone. He was pleased to see he had received a flirty text message from his girlfriend, and his thumbs moved rapidly as he typed a response.

The sound of Bulma slamming his glass of water down in front of him resulted in him instantly snapping his head up, catching sight of Bulma's exasperated expression. "Trunks, I already told you once to put your phone away! Dinner time is family time."

He scoffed and once again placed his phone in his pocket, groaning as he leaned back slightly in his chair. Oh yes, how he _loved_ family time. Every night it was the same; Bulma would talk about all the work she did in the lab that day, bragging on herself, while Bra would talk a hundred miles an hour about her day at school (which usually consisted of how she went through the lunch line ten separate times because one serving of food just wasn't enough, or how she was faster and stronger than all the other kids in gym), and Vegeta would mainly stay silent, except for a few snide remarks he would make to Bulma, which always resulted in their usual banter. Yeah, good times.

As Bulma sat down in her chair, she took a copious sip of her water before speaking to her children. "You two, don't forget that early in the morning your father and I will be leaving for our anniversary trip. So Trunks, you'll be in charge while we're gone." Now that Bulma was president of Capsule Corp., she was dealing with a tremendous amount of stress daily, and rarely ever had a chance to relax. She had decided that a much-needed vacation was in order, and since her and Vegeta's wedding anniversary was tomorrow, she thought it would be the perfect opportunity for them to take a trip together. And Vegeta had actually welcomed the idea of them going on vacation alone together without hesitation. Well, she conceded, that was probably a result of what she told him they would be doing on this trip.

Trunks merely nodded at his mother as he did his best to hide a smirk. While babysitting his little sister wasn't his favorite thing in the world, she was easy to please and bribe, which he was grateful for, since he planned on inviting his girlfriend over tomorrow night once Bra went to sleep. Him and Veronica would practically have the large mansion all to themselves.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Bulma questioned Trunks as she placed her napkin in her lap.

"Oh, no reason ha. . .ha. . .ha," Trunks laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "So how long have you and Dad been married? I keep forgetting," he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Too damn long," a rough voice answered for Bulma.

Vegeta entered the room, smirking at Bulma's acrid glare she was directing at him. He could never get enough of bringing out that fierce temper of hers. He loved seeing that fire in her eyes. "Oh, be quiet!" Bulma chastised him as he took a seat next to her. "So nice of you to finally join us."

"Hn. I had to fit as much training into my schedule as possible before we leave on this silly trip," he retorted as he began serving himself some pasta.

"You'll be getting plenty of exercise on this trip, don't you worry," Bulma winked at her husband, placing one of her hands on his thigh under the table, her fingers rubbing against the fabric of his sweat pants, causing him to tense up slightly.

"Oh my God, Mom!" Trunks shuttered, covering his ears in case she had any more innuendos up her sleeve.

"Huh?" Bra inquired, having no idea why her brother looked like he was about to be ill. Was there something wrong with her parents exercising on their trip? Wasn't exercising supposed to be a good thing? She was so confused.

"Trust me, you DON'T want to know," Trunks informed his little sister as he grabbed the bowl of pasta and began piling it on his plate.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she took the bowl of pasta from Trunks when he was done and began scooping some out for Bra. "Now Trunks, since you're going to be left in charge of the house I expect you to act responsibly."

Trunks made eye contact with her as he swallowed a bite of his food. "Mom, I promise you have nothing to worry about."

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally got around to serving herself, the other members of her family all gorging themselves. "You know, I was a teenager once too."

"Wow, shocker," Trunks muttered under his breath, earning a light kick under the table from Bulma.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is I know what it's like to be young and carefree. So I don't want you to be throwing some crazy house party while we're gone."

"Mom, I'm the quarterback of the football team; I'm a role model of sorts. I gotta set a good example for all my younger peeps, so I'm not gonna throw a party; I promise," he swore with a convincing smile, taking a sip of his water. He wasn't as mischievous as he used to be back when he was a kid, nor was he a total party animal, even though he had attended a couple of parties in the past year where things had gotten out of hand, resulting in him having massive hangovers. And even though he did live in the perfect sized house to have a huge party, he didn't care to do so; having alone time with Veronica was far more important to him.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta to observe his reaction to Trunks' words, but the Prince was deeply engrossed in consuming mass quantities of food and hadn't paid an ounce of attention to the conversation.

 _Some help he is_.

"Well, if we come back home and I find out you disobeyed me, you're gonna be in trouble for a LONG time. Do you understand me?" she warned, pointing her fork at him.

"Yes, Mom, I understand."

 _Netflix and chill with Veronica is waaay better than a party hehehe._

Bra slurped a piece of her pasta and smiled at her mother. "Don't worry, Mommy, I'll make sure he behaves himself!"

"Thank you, my little princess," Bulma smiled in delight at Bra. Her daughter was easy to get information out of, so she knew that if something crazy occurred over the weekend the five-year-old would inform her of it.

Trunks couldn't help but groan internally as Bra shot a secretive look at him, giving him an impish grin. He was determined to have this weekend run smoothly, and he would not let his little sister ruin it for him. He couldn't even imagine what the kindergartner would make him do in return for not telling on him, but he would do whatever she requested. Veronica's hot self was well worth it.

After dinner, Trunks rushed back up to his room, eager to respond to the multiple text messages he received from Veronica. He had just finished sending her a lengthy text, telling her how amazing she was, when he sensed Bra's ki down the hallway. He ran over to his door and caught sight of his sister preparing to enter her room.

"Hey, squirt, come here," Trunks whispered to her as her hand began turning the doorknob.

Bra looked down the hall at her brother and paused, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why?" she quizzed, her hand still resting on the doorknob.

"I wanna talk to you about something real quick."

"Hmmm. . .okay," Bra said after musing it over in her head for a few seconds, stepping away from her door and following Trunks into his room.

"Ewwww, your room is so dirty and smelly!" she squealed dramatically, pinching her nose. She then kicked a pair of his dirty underwear out of her way. "These are stiiiiiiinky!" She was like Vegeta in the sense that she was neat freak, while Trunks was a complete and total slob like Bulma.

"Hush, Bra, this isn't the time to be a laundry cop," Trunks snapped as he shut his door behind him. "I don't want Mom and Dad to overhear anything because I have a secret to tell you," he spoke in a low tone, squatting down so that he was making direct eye contact with her.

"A secret?" she repeated with a curious look.

He nodded. "Yeah, and I need you to promise me you'll keep it between us."

She rubbed her chin momentarily before flashing him a puckish grin. "What's your offer?" she inquired, having become an expert at making deals with her brother.

"I swear I'll do whatever you want, I mean it."

"Alright! While Mommy and Daddy are gone, I want you to bake me chocolate chip cookies, with extra chocolate chips, as well as make me an ice cream sundae. Oh, and brownies too!"

"Okay, I can do that-"

"I wasn't finished," she scowled up at him.

"Ugh, fine what else do you want?"

"Read me ten bedtime stories every night! And act them out with my Barbies!"

"Uhh, alright, I-"

"I'm STILL not done, Trunks!"

 _Fuck!_

"Dang it, Bra! What else do you want then?" Trunks groaned, doing his best to not use foul language in front of her.

"Watch Frozen with me, as many times as I want!"

"I will watch _anything_ but Frozen."

"The Little Mermaid?"

"No, not that either!"

Bra stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "You said anything but Frozen!"

"If we're going to watch a Disney movie it needs to at least be one we both like, that way I won't want to poke my eyeballs out the whole time," Trunks sneered, also crossing his arms.

"Cinderella?"

"No."

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"No."

"Tangled?"

He paused before speaking, mulling it over in his head. "Okay, fine. I guess that movie isn't as bad as the others."

"You know you like that movie! You started crying when Flynn Rider told Rapunzel she was his new dream!"

"What!? That's a lie, I didn't cry! I. . .just had something in my eye, yeah that's it. Anyway, is that everything you want?"

"Yup," Bra nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels. "So what's the secret you want me to keep?"

Trunks ran a hand through his hair, staring down at the floor. "Well, you know my girlfriend Veronica? I was gonna have her come over tomorrow night. But I know Mom and Dad wouldn't like the idea so you have to promise not to say anything."

"Why wouldn't they like the idea?" Bra interrogated him, raising both of her eyebrows.

"Um. . .they just wouldn't, okay? So do we have a deal?" he asked, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Bra stared at his hand for a few moments before a small grin appeared on her face. "Deal," she confirmed, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, kiddo," Trunks smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call Veronica and let her know she can come over tomorrow."

"K," Bra responded with a nod, skipping out of his room and closing the door behind her.

Once Bra had exited the room, he gave himself a quick look in the mirror, smirking at his perfect complexion, and then grabbed his phone so he could FaceTime Veronica.

"Hey, sexy," she said with a coy smile as she appeared on the screen.

"Heyyy," Trunks grinned widely at the beautiful raven-haired girl, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "So, uh, my parents are going to be out of town for the weekend, and that means you and me will have this entire house to ourselves," he winked, tousling his hair back as he sat down at his desk chair.

"Oooh. . .Trunks Briefs, you naughty boy hehe. But, what about your little sister, won't she be there, too?"

"Don't worry, she'll be asleep by the time you come over, and I made a deal with her just now so she'll keep quiet about the whole thing."

"Oh, I see," she smiled. "Well, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night." She leaned down slightly, giving him a better view of her cleavage that was on display in her tight dress.

"Me too," he agreed as he ogled her chest, feeling his hormones racing.

Veronica chuckled at the lustful stare he was giving her, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I've got to finish my History homework, but I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

"Yeah. . .see you tomorrow," he sighed dreamily as she hung up. He was reaching over for his phone charger plugged into the wall when he felt his mother's ki fast approaching his door. _Oh, shit. . .did Bra already break our deal?!_

The door then flung open, banging against the wall. "Gosh, you could at least knock, Mom!" Trunks frowned as he placed his phone down on his desk after hooking his charger up to it.

"This is _my_ house; I'm the one that pays all the bills. I don't have to knock," she frowned, standing beside his desk, leaning against it with crossed arms.

"Uh huh," Trunks responded, stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "So what is it, Mom?"

"Your father told me he could sense Bra in your room a few minutes ago. . .so what were you two up to in here?" Bulma queried, examining her newly manicured nails.

"She was just coming to me for advice, that's all," Trunks easily lied through his teeth, his face not showing an ounce of the anxiety he felt staring into his mother's questioning eyes.

"Advice, huh?"

"Yeah, you know. . .kindergarten can be rough!"

Bulma gave him a skeptical look, not buying his story. She was far from stupid; she knew that Trunks would occasionally make deals with Bra, and she had the sneaking suspicion that was the reason her daughter had been in his room. "Well, just know that no matter what, a mother ALWAYS finds out when her children are keeping things from her," she spoke in a stern tone, giving him her most intimidating glare.

"Nobody is keeping anything from you, Mom," he responded, managing to still a keep a calm expression as he stared back at her, placing his feet on the edge of his desk so that he could lean back in his chair.

"Mhm. . ." she hummed, raising her eyebrow, letting him know she still wasn't convinced. "If you say so."

"No more worrying, okay? This is supposed to be a relaxing weekend for you, so don't stress anymore. I have everything under control!" Trunks assured her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright, alright," Bulma muttered under her breath, spinning around on her heels and walking towards the door. She halted as her hand reached out for the doorknob, looking over her shoulder at her son. "Also, I know earlier I was only concerned about you throwing a party, but I can tell you and your girlfriend are starting to get more serious, so I do not under any circumstances want her over here without parental supervision. I know how teenage hormones can get out of control."

 _Shit!_

"Yeah. . .don't worry I won't have her over while you and Dad are out of town; I wouldn't _dare_ do such a thing," he spoke with a surprisingly steady voice, even though his heart was thudding wildly against his chest.

"Just remember what I said. . .a mother ALWAYS finds out," she uttered as a final warning before shutting his door behind her.

"I swear there's nothing for you to find out!" He called from inside his room.

Bulma snorted at his words, shaking her head, and walked into her and Vegeta's room, leaning against the door momentarily after closing it. She could hear the shower running from inside their private bathroom, knowing Vegeta would probably be in there for a few more minutes (and would no doubt use up all the hot water). Her eyes then wandered over to the two empty sets of Louis Vuitton luggage lying on the floor. She was exhausted from all the meetings she had been in earlier that day, and she regretted not packing sooner. But she was disorganized by nature, and usually waited until the last minute to get things done.

The trip was only for two-and-a-half days, so she wouldn't need too many outfits. She grabbed the larger of the two suitcases before strolling into her massive closet, which was the size of a small house practically, and went towards her rack of dresses. She picked out two low-cut, short dresses and sloppily folded them before putting them in her luggage. Next, she went to her drawer containing her casual outfits and selected two sets of simple, yet stylish shirts and shorts, placing them on top of the two dresses. Lastly, she walked over to the back of her closet, reaching for a Victoria's Secret bag she had hidden in the corner. A wide grin spread across her face as she pulled out the new lingerie she had bought earlier that week. "Hehe, Vegeta's gonna die when he sees me in this," she giggled as she admired the lace corset and black g-string.

After packing the lingerie and gathering a couple more outfits (a woman could _never_ have too many outfits on hand), she exited her closet and made her way over to her vanity, scooping up her makeup and hair products, putting it all into the smaller luggage bag. Once she had finished with that, she sat down in front of her vanity and stared at herself in the mirror, gently touching her cheeks. She wasn't as young and flawless as she was all those years ago back when she first got with Vegeta, but she still looked damn good for her age. Hell, she even looked better than most women that were twenty years younger than her. She snapped her fingers in a brassy manner as she continued to gaze at her reflection. "Damn right, girl! You are fiiiiine! Yeah, you're the hottest mom around! Mhm, mhm!" she declared out loud.

". . .What in the hell are you doing?"

Bulma let out a small squeak as she swirled around in her chair to face her husband. She didn't even hear the shower stop running, so she was rather surprised to see him. He was dressed in only his boxers, his hair still slightly damp from his shower, tiny drops of water sliding down his chest. He was staring at her curiously, watching as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, blushing from his close examination. She then turned back around in her chair, seizing her hairbrush and hastily running it through her short locks.

"Nothing!" she finally responded with a wave of her hand, her heart leaping into her throat as she caught a glimpse in the mirror of him approaching her. A pleasant warmth filled her body as Vegeta came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, the back of her head resting against his bare chest. He smirked as he looked down at her, his eyes gleaming with mirth. "Woman, I have excellent hearing. I could hear you from inside the washroom rambling to yourself like some kind of inane fool."

"Hmph. I was just admiring my beauty that's all. It's hard not to take notice," she said with a wink, tilting her head back to look up at him.

Vegeta shook his head as he looked down at her, his smirk deepening. Her arrogance always amused him. His fingers then lazily began to stroke the sides of her arms, his lips lightly caressing her neck. The temperature in the room suddenly felt as though it had rose 100 degrees as Bulma allowed him to do as he pleased, reaching up and brushing one of her hands through his wild mane. She couldn't deny that he was completely irresistible; the spark between them hadn't dulled a bit after almost twenty years together.

He was groping her breasts when a knock on the door made him snap his head up from her neck, glaring at the door. "Dammit!" he growled, his hands still remaining on her chest.

"Hey, calm down there, tiger," Bulma giggled as she stood up, placing a kiss on his cheek, massaging one of his shoulders delicately. "We have the whole weekend to ourselves without any interruptions, remember?"

"Hn," he grumbled, accepting a quick kiss on the lips from her. He then sat down on their bed, reaching for the remote on the nightstand next to Bulma's side of the bed and began mindlessly flipping through tv channels as Bulma went to open the door. She was greeted by Bra, who was clad in her pink pajamas, a frantic expression replacing her usual cheery disposition. "What is it, baby?" Bulma asked her daughter, smoothing out her hair.

"I swear that there's a big, scary monster under my bed! I'm scared!" the little girl whimpered, sniffling slightly.

Bulma bent down so that she was on Bra's eye level and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Sweetie, I promise you there's no monster under your bed. But would it make you feel better if your daddy checked under your bed for you?"

"Yeah!" Bra nodded, practically zooming past Bulma and diving into the bed right next to Vegeta, accidentally knocking her head against his chest, making the prince grunt. "Please, Daddy, come check!" Bra begged, tugging on Vegeta's muscular arm.

"Bra, there's nothing under your bed. I don't feel like wasting my time looking for something that doesn't exist," Vegeta scoffed, cracking his neck.

Bra glanced over at Bulma as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Vegeta glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything as he continued to flip through the hundreds of channels they had. "But Vegeta, you're the Prince of All Saiyans. You just checking under her bed will help make Bra feel safer, because if there was a monster they wouldn't dare challenge such a powerful, strong Prince."

"Yeah, Daddy! You're the strongest in the whooole universe!" Bra agreed, smiling wide at him.

He glanced back and forth between the two blue-haired females before setting the remote down next to his pillow. After hesitating for a few moments, he got to his feet and flashed them a small smirk. The two of them knew just how to stroke his ego. "Well, now I can't argue with that, can I?"

"Yay!" Bra cheered as she quickly followed behind her father, taking hold of his hand. Vegeta immediately tensed up at the contact, but didn't remove his hand from her tiny grasp as they walked towards her room.

Bulma took a quick picture of the moment on her phone, beaming at how adorable her daughter and husband's relationship was. Bra had Vegeta wrapped around her little finger, there was no denying it. Once she set the picture as her lock screen wallpaper, she put her phone down and began rummaging around Vegeta's small corner of the closet, musing over what to pack for him.

A couple of minutes passed before Vegeta returned to the room, closing the door behind him, and Bulma smirked to herself as she heard his footsteps move across the room. "Did you chase away that monster, you big sexy, strong man?" she asked playfully, her voicing echoing from inside the spacious closet.

She caught wind of him muttering something under his breath as he flopped down on the bed, the mattress making a faint creaking sound. "Hey, what outfits do you want to wear while we're on vacation?" she asked, poking her head out from inside the closet.

"I don't care," Vegeta responded in an indifferent tone, placing his hands behind the back of his head, becoming interested in the gory movie he left the tv on.

"Well, in that case I'll just pick out _whatever_ I want to," she smirked at him knowingly.

Her words caused him to freeze in place. He knew that the woman had a history of sometimes forcing him to wear embarrassing outfits for her own sick amusement (the pink 'badman' shirt being the worst of all). With a disgruntled sigh, he got to his feet and brushed past her to go into the back of the closet. He never understood why the woman was so obsessed with fashion. Yes, he didn't want to walk around dressed like a clown or anything, but fashion was of little importance to him. As long as something was comfortable and didn't look ridiculous he would wear it. Besides, neither of them would probably be wearing clothes all that often on this trip. Bulma especially if he had his way. He grabbed a couple of shirts and shorts, folding them neatly before he handed them to Bulma, exiting the closet and lying down on the bed once again.

"Simple choices," she remarked as she examined the items of clothing before packing them.

"I wasn't aware this was a fashion show," he retorted, watching as she bent over to zip up the suitcase, admiring her behind.

"I just want you to look nice," she responded as she set the large luggage down next to smaller one on the floor. "I always win best dressed in all the magazines, so I don't want you walking around looking like a bum," she grinned playfully.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes as she crawled into bed next to him, setting her alarm on her clock. "Now, we have to get up early in the morning, Vegeta, so make sure you're ready on time."

"Hn," was his only response, stretching his arms over his head. He was always awake at the crack of dawn, so he wasn't concerned with waking up early. Bulma, however, was the one that struggled to wake up on time every single morning so he would be surprised if she was actually prepared and ready to leave on time tomorrow. Bulma yawned as she nestled against her pillow, draping one of her legs over his. He glanced at her out of his peripheral vision as she responded to a text message from Chi-Chi on her phone, unaware of his intense gaze. Though he was controlling his desire for her tonight, tomorrow night he would hold nothing back.

Honestly, the reason he agreed to go on this trip was because he knew it would be an opportunity for them to do nothing but fuck without any interruptions. The only other trip they had ever taken by themselves was their honeymoon many years ago. Every vacation they had ever went on since then included the children, though they went on them more frequently since Bra was born, which could be contributed to the fact that Vegeta was much closer with his family now than he was when Trunks was Bra's age. And while he was fond of his two children, he desired nothing more than having alone time with his wife. It would be nice to be as loud and rough as they wanted, without having to worry about Trunks and Bra overhearing them, or barging in on them and cutting their time together short. He was determined to make sure that these next couple of days they spent together would be full of white-hot passion that would leave them both breathless and desperate for more.

 _Tomorrow can't come soon enough._

* * *

"Trunks, wake up."

The teenager could hear his mother's voice calling him, and he could feel her gently shaking his shoulder, but his eyes refused to open. He had stayed up all night texting Veronica and had only gone to sleep three hours ago, so waking up was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Trunks, come on, your father and I have to leave in a few minutes. Your sister is already dressed and ready for school," Bulma informed him, shaking his shoulder a little bit harder.

"Noooo," Trunks grumbled, burying his face in his pillow, while swatting Bulma's hand away at the same time.

"Trunks, wake the fuck up!" Vegeta's voice boomed as he entered the room, standing by Bulma.

Trunks practically jumped out of his bed, his father's tone nearly making him shit himself.

"Thanks for the assistance," Bulma smirked at Vegeta, who gave her a curt nod before exiting the room.

As Trunks stumbled into his closet to pick out an outfit, Bulma leaned against the wall and checked the time on her phone. "I know I usually take Bra to school, but would you mind taking her today? Her school isn't too far away from yours."

She could hear him sigh in frustration from inside the closet, before he came out dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He went over to his mirror hanging on the wall and ran his fingers through his silky lavender hair, attempting to make it look presentable. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled as he sprayed on cologne.

"Thanks," she smiled. She then walked over to him as he began to tie his shoes, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I was being a nag last night; I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong while your father and I are gone."

"Mom, you have my word that I won't let _anything_ go wrong this weekend."

Bulma tossed him another smile before disappearing out of the room. She knew her son all too well, and even though he was well-behaved for the most part, he was still a teenage boy. She couldn't help but have her suspicions. Little did Trunks know that she had reinforcements on her side that would be checking in on him to make sure no funny business occurred at all for the next two days. She strolled down the stairs into the kitchen where her husband and daughter were eating breakfast at the table. Bulma reached for her hot cup of coffee on the counter, blowing on it before taking a sip. "Bra, Trunks is going to take you to school today, okay?"

"Okay!" Bra smiled, taking a sip of her juice. "Mama, there weren't enough marshmallows in my Lucky Charms, can I have some more?"

" _May_ I have some more," Vegeta corrected her with a grimace, pausing his shoveling of food into his mouth.

"Oh," Bra said with a nod to her father before turning back to Bulma. "May I have more, Mommy?"

Bulma shook her head as she took another sip of her coffee. "No, sweetie. You'll be on a sugar rush all day if you do." She then looked back towards the stairs after checking the time on her wristwatch. "TRUNKS! Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold!"

The sound of racing footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Trunks entered the room seconds later, tossing his bookbag down on the floor before sitting down at the table, pouring a massive amount of syrup onto his pancakes.

"Trunks, I'm excited you're taking me to school! I want you to drive really fast like last time so it'll feel like a roller coaster!" Bra exclaimed to her brother.

"Trunks Briefs, you are never to speed, especially with your little sister in the car!" Bulma scowled at him, setting her empty cup of coffee down next to the sink.

The teenager began devouring his pancakes, merely rolling his eyes at Bulma. He found it amusing that she was lecturing him about driving fast when she was the one who got a speeding ticket at least once a month. She was the craziest driver he had ever seen. Vegeta, who had been tuning out the entire conversation, set his fork down next to his plate once he finished his last bite of food and looked over his shoulder at Bulma. "Alright, woman, let's get on with this trip."

Bulma gave him a secretive smile as she picked up her purse that was sitting on the counter, digging around inside of it until she found her sunglasses buried at the bottom of it. "Alright, you two, we're leaving now. BOTH of you behave while we're gone, okay?"

"Yes, Mama," Bra promised, running over to Bulma and giving her a big hug. She did the same to Vegeta, even though the Prince wasn't as enthusiastic about the hug as his daughter was.

"Yeah, have fun," Trunks muttered with his mouth full, giving them a quick wave as they exited the room.

Bra walked them to the front door, giving them both another hug, and closed the door behind her parents. She sprinted over to the living room window, watching as Bulma forced Vegeta to carry all of the luggage and load it into the hover jet. They both then entered the aircraft, and a few seconds later sped off, leaving behind a trail of dust. Once the hover jet was completely out of sight, Bra ran back into the kitchen and jerked the pantry door open, jumping up to the shelf that contained Lucky Charms. Grabbing the box, she then dashed back over to the table, pouring nearly every single piece of marshmallow into her bowl.

"Uhhh. . .what the heck are you doing?" Trunks asked, swallowing a bite of his pancake.

"Mommy told me I couldn't have anymore marshmallow pieces, but now that she and Daddy are gone she'll never know," Bra giggled, shoveling her spoon into the bowl and taking a big bite.

"Nice," Trunks responded, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"You won't tell on me, right? Just like I won't tell on you when your girlfriend comes over and you two get all kissy-kissy?" she queried, playing with a blue moon marshmallow before tossing it into her mouth.

"Mhm," Trunks nodded, munching on his last bite of pancake. "I won't say a word about your marshmallow feast. Just pleaaase remember not to tell on me when Veronica comes over. Mom was already suspicious of me last night."

Sticking out her pinky finger, she smiled sweetly at him. "I pinky swear!"

Deciding he had no choice but to trust her, Trunks gave her a smile of his own and intertwined his pinky finger with hers. Bra was a mischievous child, and at times she had a big mouth, but when they made deals she always came through. The only times their deals had failed was when he messed up on his own and ended up getting caught by Bulma. His mother was a genius after all. And he knew she was already suspecting he was up to something, so he had to make sure he didn't screw anything up. This would be the best weekend of his life, and it was his sole mission to make sure everything went according to plan.

* * *

"I love being rich," Bulma chuckled an hour later as she and Vegeta landed on the private island that she had bought a couple of years ago. She had shelled out a pretty penny to purchase it, but it was well worth it. She was one of the most renowned public figures on the planet, and paparazzi loved to follow her. But here, there was absolutely no one around. It would just be her and Vegeta for the next few days, completely alone; they could do _whatever_ they wanted. Hell, they could even have sex on the beach if they wanted to without having to worry about someone seeing them.

 _Ah, sex on the beach sounds nice. . ._

"About time we got here. This vehicle is ridiculously sluggish," Vegeta quipped, unbuckling his seat belt and exiting the aircraft.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she removed her sunglasses, stuffing them into her purse before getting out of the hover jet. Some of the warm sand managed to seep into her shoes as she began walking towards the enormous beach house, but she ignored the discomfort, seeing as how she didn't have too far to walk. "Hon, can you get the luggage and then put the jet back in its capsule?" she called over to Vegeta, who was a few feet behind her.

He sighed heavily as Bulma tossed him the capsule, catching it easily with one hand. She giggled as he muttered a few curses under his breath, stomping in the sand towards the aircraft. "Look at you being such a good hubby," she called to him, beaming as she dug the key to the beach house out of her purse. "You being helpful reaaally puts me in the mood."

"It better," he muttered after unloading the luggage, setting it down in the sand so he could put the hover jet back into its capsule. Bulma grinned as she watched him and then unlocked the door, stepping inside. The house was nowhere near as large as Capsule Corp., but ordinary people could only dream of living in such a spacious home. She kicked her shoes off in the entry way, and then went towards the back of the house where the glorious master bedroom was. She set her purse down on the dresser in the corner, searching for her compact and a tube of lipstick so she could freshen up her makeup.

Her husband entered through the front door a few moments later with the suitcases in hand, grumbling to himself about how ridiculous it was that she needed so many belongings for a weekend trip. He sensed her ki in the bedroom and made his way to her, hastily throwing down the luggage, which dented the hardwood floors slightly from the impact. "Hey, be careful with my stuff!" she huffed, looking up from her compact momentarily before going back to applying lipstick.

"There was no need for you to bring all this shit anyway," he retorted, leaning against the wall a few feet away from her.

"Jeez, Vegeta, no need to be so crabby!" Bulma remarked, smacking her lips together as she closed her compact and put it back in her purse along with the tube of lipstick. "This is supposed to be a fun trip!"

As he was about to respond, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as Bulma shamelessly raised her tight black dress up slightly, revealing her frilly thong before she removed it. "Why are you giving me that look, Vegeta?" she asked innocently, flinging the panties down to the ground, right in front of his feet.

When he didn't say anything, she simply giggled and stepped closer to him. She slipped her dress down off shoulders, exposing her creamy white mounds that were being contained by a lacy red bra. "I guess I don't need this either," she mused, smiling seductively at him as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her dress was now around her ankles, so she stepped out of it, kicking it next to her discarded bra and underwear.

Even though he still remained silent, his arousal was quite evident as she looked down at his pants. "It's just so hot," she stated casually, fanning herself with her hand, smiling internally at how his dark eyes were hungrily studying every inch of her exposed flesh. "I just don't see a need to walk around in clothes. Unless of course you want me to-"

It only took Vegeta a fraction of a second to have her up against the wall, his lips smothering hers as she wrapped her bare legs around his waist, her hands resting on either side of his cheeks. He then sucked on her upper lip, allowing one of his warms hands to cup one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his thumb. "Mmmm. . .see I told you this would be fun," she breathed against his moist lips, circling her arms around his neck.

He smirked in return, bringing her lips back to his, sighing into her mouth. He could feel her trembling against him as a few of his fingers grazed her lower back, his tongue intertwining with hers, savoring her sweet taste. Gripping onto her the back of her thighs, he carried her over to the bed, never once breaking their fiery kiss. As he settled himself on top of her and fondled her soft, naked skin with his hands, he couldn't help but smirk to himself.

 _Oh, yes this is going to be one hell of a weekend._

* * *

A/N: Soooo, as you can tell by the way this chapter ended, there will be a lemon in the next chapter ;)) and it will be a very spicy one at that. ;) The next chapter will also feature Trunks trying to prepare for his evening alone with his girlfriend. . .but unfortunately, the poor guy is gonna have some issues lol. I really hope you guys have liked this first chapter, and I would love to know your thoughts on it. I will do my best to update very soon. . .if you guys want me to that is *sweat drop*


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS, IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**_ Hi, my loves. Um. . .so, as some of you know if you follow me on Tumblr, last Thursday a member of a group known as "Eliminator" that has nothing better to do in their spare time but report stories with lemons, reported me to the administrators, and I was forced to censor every single one of my fics containing a lemon. I was told that lemons are 'MA' rated content, which this website does not allow. Apparently, in rated M stories we are only allowed to 'allude' to sex, and cannot describe it in detail. So here's the issue with this story. The entire first half of this chapter featured Bulma and Vegeta doing nothing but having sex; obviously at this point in time I cannot post this on here, because I've been told my account will be terminated if I violate the rules again. What I have instead done is post the censored version on here (which completely excludes Bulma and Vegeta from this chapter unfortunately), and on my Archive of Our Own account, I have the complete, uncensored lemon of this chapter posted. My username is Im_Still_So_Deep (I would just put a link, but links posted on this website don't show up for some reason *insert bitter looking emoji here*). To make it easier on you guys, the best link I can provide is archiveofourownDOTorg/users/Im_Still_So_Deep (copy and paste the link into google, and replace DOT with an actual period). Sorry that had to be so complicated, but like I said for some reason links don't show up on this website. Thank you to my friend SaiyanPrince541 for telling me this trick. :)

I am honestly at this point not happy with this website at all. 90% of rated M stories feature lemons, some of which are extremely graphic, yet mine were the ones that got targeted. . .sigh. It's not fair to me as an author to have limitations put on my creativity, and it's not fair to you guys as readers to have to read a censored and incomplete-feeling chapter. I am really sorry about this, and I know many of you wanted to read the lemon, so please go to AO3 and check it out on my page. You don't have to have an account there in order to read/review. I have finally built a following on this website, and I'm worried I'm going to lose some readers since I can't post lemons on here anymore. This has just not been a fun thing to deal with at all. :(

* * *

 **{Unfortunately, this is where the lemon used to be, but it's too hot for this website, so visit my profile page Im_Still_So_Deep on AO3 to read all the steamy Vegebul moments. Btw, Vegeta is NOT pleased about being censored! *insert angry face emoji and middle finger emoji here*}**

 **Like I said, we for some reason can't post links on here, so please copy and paste archiveofourownDOTorg/users/Im_Still_So_Deep** **into google and replace DOT with an actual period.**

* * *

"Now remember what I said about tonight," Trunks informed Bra as he stopped at a red light, only a couple of minutes from Capsule Corp. "You CAN'T under any circumstances let Mom and Dad know about Veronica coming over."

Bra leaned back in her seat, sighing heavily as she clutched her bookbag. "Yes, yes I won't. We've already talked about this a billion times!"

Trunks shifted his foot back over to the gas pedal once the light turned green and went fifteen miles over the speed limit, eager to get home and 'prep' for his evening alone with his lovely lady. "I know, but everything has to be perfect! I don't want anything to go wrong."

As he pulled into the gates of CC, all the blood drained from his face as he saw a familiar car parked in the driveway. "NOO!" he gasped as he slammed on the break, startling Bra, who gave him a glare as her head banged against the window.

"Hey, that hurt!" Bra stammered as Trunks put the car in park. His azure eyes doubled in size as he noticed a pair of figures coming out through the front door. "No, no, NO! This CANNOT be happening right now!" he cried, banging his head on the steering wheel.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Bra exclaimed with a wide smile, unbuckling her seat belt and dashing towards Dr. and Mrs. Briefs.

"Hello, my darling granddaughter!" Mrs. Briefs beamed, scooping the little girl up into her arms and giving her a kiss on the head. "You're looking more and more beautiful every day!"

"Thanks!" Bra chirped before turning to her grandfather and giving him a hug as well. "I'm so happy to see you both! But. . .Trunks isn't for some reason."

They all glanced over at Trunks, who was still sitting in his sports car, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. He looked as though he had seen a ghost, his eyes on the verge of popping out of their sockets, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"What seems to be the problem, Trunks?" Dr. Briefs called over to his grandson. "You've had the car in park for a couple of minutes; you can get out now."

"Why me, why me, GODDAMMIT, why me?" Trunks muttered under his breath, jerking his keys out of the ignition and exiting the vehicle, slamming the door shut.

Mrs. Briefs, clueless as always, simply smiled at her grandson and disregarded his sullen expression. "There's my handsome grandson! My, it seems you're even taller than the last time I saw you!"

"Mhm," Trunks mumbled as he massaged his temple, doing his best to remain calm. "Ummm. . .so what are you two doing here?"

The married couple exchanged a look, and Dr. Briefs took a deep drag on his cigarette before speaking. "Well, your mother called us last night and asked if we would check up on the two of you while she and your father enjoy their getaway."

 _FUCK!_

The teenager's jaw tightened in response. He should've known that his mother would pull something like this. "Well," Trunks feigned a smile, brushing his silky bangs out of his eyes, "there's no need for you two to stay long. I've got everything under control!"

"I'm sure you do, Trunks," Dr. Briefs responded as he gently petted Scratch on his shoulder. "But you know, this _was_ mine and your grandmother's home before we moved out after I retired. I do miss it sometimes, too, so I think we'll be here for quite a while tonight."

"Ha. . .ha. . .ha," Trunks laughed awkwardly, internally screaming in his mind.

"You don't have a problem with us staying, do you, Trunks?" the old man asked his grandson, hiding back a smile as he realized his daughter had been right about Trunks being up to something.

 _WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!_

"Yeah. . .I have _no_ problem at all with you two being here. Nope, none. None at all," his voice was strained as he forced a smile, gritting his teeth so hard that he nearly chipped a tooth.

"Good," Dr. Briefs grinned, patting Trunks on the back.

"I'll go make some dinner!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, heading back inside, with Bra and Dr. Briefs following close behind.

Trunks stood in the doorway, stomping his foot and letting out a loud huff as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He selected Goten's number from his contact list and waited for his best friend to pick up, cussing under his breath all the while.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Goten's cheery voice answered a few seconds later.

"Dude, you're not going to believe what's happening to me right now!"

"Is Veronica already at your house? Are you two about to fu-"

"NO!" Trunks yelled into the phone, and then tensed up as he realized he was being too loud. "My mom called my grandparents and told them to come check on me and Bra, and now my grandpa is saying they're going to be here for a long while tonight! This could screw everything up!" he said in a harsh whisper.

There was silence on the other line for a moment. Finally, Goten let out a hearty laugh, which instantly annoyed Trunks. "BAHAHA! Dude, you have the shittiest luck, bahaha."

"Shut up, Goten! It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, bro. I shouldn't laugh. That really does suck," Goten responded, attempting to cease his laughter.

"I just need to make sure they leave by 8:45, because that's when I told Veronica to come over," Trunks said, running a hand down the side of his face.

"Well, I wish you luck," Goten replied, smothering another laugh. "Lemme know how it goes, dude."

"Yeah. . ." was Trunks' only response before he hung up the phone, shutting the front door behind him, kicking his shoes off in the entry way.

"Pssst, hey!" Bra whispered from the living room while Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were both in the kitchen.

Trunks walked over to his little sister, flopping down on the couch next to her. "What is it, Bra?" he inquired as he threw his car keys down on the table in front of him, propping his feet up on it.

"How is Veronica going to come over if Grandma and Grandpa are here?"

"SHHHHH!" Trunks spat, pressing a finger to his mouth. "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry," Bra whisphered in return.

"We just need to make sure that they don't find about Veronica, and that they're gone by the time she comes over," Trunks informed her, continuously glancing at the kitchen entryway, making sure his grandparents couldn't hear.

" _We_?" Bra repeated, lifting an eyebrow. She then smiled wickedly, poking him in the arm. "I'll help you, but it's gonna cost ya."

"Dammit," Trunks muttered under his breath, burying his face in his hands. "What do you want?" he asked in a low voice, lifting his head back up.

"Hmmmm," the little girl mused before her smile deepened, rubbing her hands together as she chuckled. "Oh...I _know_..."

"Just spit it out!" he demanded, his voice louder than he intended for it to be.

"I want you to spend _all_ day with me tomorrow! I want you to take me out for ice cream, then take me shopping, AND I want to see a movie!"

"WHAT? Bra, I'm already doing everything you requested last night, and now you want me to do all that too?!"

"Take it or leave it, Trunks! You're making me go to bed earlier than usual tonight so that you can spend time with your girlfriend, so the _least_ you could do is spend time with me tomorrow. Or else I'll tell Mommy. . ."

 _Why does everyone in this family have to be so damn stubborn?!_

"Fiiiiiiine," Trunks grumbled, exhaling through his nose.

"Yippee! You're the best big brother ever!" Bra cheered, hugging him tightly, flashing him her sweetest smile.

"I better be," he mumbled, pulling away from her embrace.

Mrs. Briefs appeared in the room a few minutes later with her usual smile, holding a pitcher of tea in one hand. "It's time to eat, my precious grandchildren! After dinner I'll bake you two some scrumptious treats!"

"That's so nice of you!" Bra beamed, hopping off of the couch. She paused before entering the kitchen, glancing at her brother who was answering a text message on his phone. "You know, Grandma, Trunks offered last night to make me some sweets. Maybe you two can make them together!"

The rapid movement of his thumbs on his phone's keyboard came to an abrupt stop as Trunks looked over at his sister, his eyes narrowing into two angry slits. Of course he loved his grandmother, and her cooking even put Chi-Chi's to shame, but the _last_ thing he wanted to do was be stuck in a kitchen with her.

"Oh, my! I think that would be a splendid idea! Don't you agree, my sweet Trunks?!"

Trunks bit down on his bottom lip so hard that he drew blood. "Mhm. . ." was all he could get out.

"Marvelous! Well, come eat your dinner, I don't want it getting cold!" Mrs. Briefs said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

 _I know I've already said this ten times today. . .but why me?!_

* * *

After dinner, Bra and Dr. Briefs went into the living room, where she was proudly showing him the most recent additions to her stuffed animal collection, while Trunks stayed behind in the kitchen with Mrs. Briefs. He anxiously glanced at the time on the stove before preheating the oven, eager to get this over with.

 _I have a little under two hours to get them out of this house. . ._

"Your mother certainly doesn't keep this kitchen organized like I used to," Mrs. Briefs observed as she rummaged through the pantry.

"Yeah, that's true," Trunks agreed, leaning back against the counter. "If you want to make this easier on both of us, there's store-bought brownies and cookies my mom bought earlier this week that haven't been ate yet."

Mrs. Briefs placed the supplies she had gathered up in her arms onto the counter and waved a hand at him. "Oh, nonsense! We're not going to take the easy way out. Besides, this gives us some quality time to spend together!"

"Yeaaah," Trunks answered, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

"Now, come here, sweetie, and help me mix all this up!" Mrs. Briefs giggled, cracking two eggs into a large bowl.

 _Veronica. Veronica. Veronica. Veronica. Veronica. Veronica. VERONICA._

Trunks repeated the exquisite name in his head over and over again like manta, reminding him of why he was doing all this. Mrs. Briefs poured a few more ingredients into the bowl, and then handed it off to Trunks. He grabbed a whisk and began to stir absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere.

"I'm so pleased that your mother asked us to come check on the two of you," Mrs. Briefs said happily as she looked for a pan in the bottom cabinet. "She was just so worried that you were up to something this weekend."

A nervous laugh erupted from Trunks, nearly dropping the bowl onto the floor. "Ha. . .ha. . .ha. I don't know why she thinks that. . .I'm responsible, honest!"

"Oh, don't worry, darling, I believe you. I just think it's kinda funny that your mother is worried about you misbehaving because she was such a wild child when she was your age. Your grandfather and I hardly knew what she was up to half of the time."

"Hm. Interesting," Trunks responded. He had heard stories before from Krillin and the others about Bulma's younger days, and from the picture they painted, Bulma was no saint when she was a teenager. That honestly didn't surprise him that much though; she could very riotous at times, and he always figured she had been that way her whole life.

Mrs. Briefs took the bowl from Trunks, and poured the batter into a pan she found. "You know, I honestly wasn't surprised at all when she and your father first got together. I've always thought he was such a nice young man, but he can be a bit of a 'bad boy'."

"My dad. . .nice?" his eyes widened in confusion. Man, she _really_ was clueless.

"Why yes, dear, your father is such a sweetheart! Anyway, your mother has always had a thing for men with an edge, and your father was no exception. Gosh, I know he's my son-in-law, but he is one good looking man. I've always said he should be an underwear model or something to that caliber," she giggled away as she placed the pan in the oven, setting the timer for thirty minutes.

Trunks could feel his dinner threatening to come back up. That was _way_ too much information. His phone then vibrated in his pocket, and he saw he had received a text message from Veronica, where she expressed how excited she was to see him. He eagerly texted back, deciding not to tell her about his grandparents being over, because he was determined to make sure that they were gone by the time she arrived.

"So, Trunks, I hope you don't think I'm nosy or anything," Mrs. Briefs stated in her shrill voice, making Trunks look up from his phone. "But I've seen pictures of your girlfriend on your Facebook, and she's very pretty. I can't wait for you two to get married!"

Trunks then broke into a coughing fit, and Mrs. Briefs got him a glass of water a few seconds later, unaware of what had gotten him so worked up. "Grandma! I'm a senior in high school! The last thing I want to do is get married!"

Mrs. Briefs giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "Your grandfather and I were the exact same age as you when we got married! Age ain't nothin' but a number!"

"Uhh. . .well, I think it will be a long while before I get married," Trunks replied with a faint blush, staring down at his lock screen picture of Veronica on his phone.

"Just don't wait _too_ long! Speaking of marriage, I just think it's sooo romantic how your parents went away for their wedding anniversary. I hope they're having a terrific time!"

"I honestly don't even want to know what they're up to," Trunks shuttered.

"I'm sure that whatever they're doing right now, it's probably _lots_ of fun. I bet that sweet man Vegeta really knows how to thrill a woman. Hehehe."

 _JESUS FREAKING CHRIST!_

It seemed as though he spent a small eternity in the kitchen with his grandmother, listening all the while to her asinine ramblings, but finally the thirty minutes for the brownies were up, and Mrs. Briefs happily served everyone. Bra ate ten brownies, and was on such a sugar rush that she was piratically bouncing off the walls. She reminded Trunks that he had promised to watch Tangled with her, and everyone settled in the family room. Mrs. Briefs popped some popcorn, and gave everyone their own individual bowl while the movie played, giggling about how happy she was to spend an evening with her grandchildren.

Halfway through the movie, around 8:15, the doorbell rang, startling everyone. Trunks sensed the ki energy at the door and choked on a piece of popcorn in his mouth, chugging down his soda.

 _Veronica!_

"Now who could that be at the door?" Dr. Briefs pondered, looking over at the entryway.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but I'll go check!" Mrs. Briefs said as she stood up, smoothing out her dress.

"NO!" Trunks shouted, leaping off of the sofa. Everyone gave him a puzzled look as he speed over to the front door, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"What on Earth has gotten that boy so frazzled?" Dr. Briefs mused, adjusting his glasses.

"I think I know," Bra giggled, chomping away on her popcorn. "This is gonna be good!"

Trunks arrived at the front door a mere two seconds later and felt his breath escape him as he laid his eyes on his beautiful girlfriend. Her smile lit up her face as she gazed at him, her eyes sparkling. "Hey! I'm sorry I'm a little early, but I just couldn't wait to see you, so I thought I'd surprise you!"

"Well, I'm _definitely_ surprised," Trunks replied, watching intently as she began to unzip her jacket.

"I wore this _just_ for you. I thought you would like it," she grinned, revealing a black blouse with a plunging neckline, her pink bra showing slightly.

 _Oh. My. God. . .DAYYYUUUM!_

"Veronica, you look so go-"

"Trunks, who's at the door?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she came up behind him.

"AHH!" he gasped as his grandma pushed him out of the way so that she could see Veronica. The teenage girl's green eyes widened at the sight of the older lady, and she immediately zipped her jacket back up, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "You must be my grandson's beautiful girlfriend! So nice to finally meet you!"

"Um. . .uh, likewise!" Veronica responded awkwardly as she shook her hand, glancing over at Trunks who looked as though he was about to die from embarrassment.

"I don't know if you know this, but Trunks' parents are out of town on a romantic trip, so my husband and I are here babysitting our precious grandchildren!"

"Oh. . .uh, I had NO idea his parents were out of town, really!" Veronica smiled anxiously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"And you're NOT babysitting me, Grandma!" Trunks stated, rolling his eyes. "You and Grandpa were just supposed to be checking up on us briefly."

Veronica couldn't help but giggle at how flustered Trunks appeared. He looked even more adorable than usual.

"Well, we most certainly can't leave now! Your mother gave us strict orders to make sure you two love birds weren't left alone! Your grandfather and I will just have to chaperon this date!"

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHYYYYYY?!_

"B-but. . .I. . .we-"

"Now, Trunks don't even try to argue with me!" Mrs. Briefs scolded, shaking her index finger at him as he continued to stammer.

"It's okay, Trunks," Veronica said in a soft voice as she stepped into the house, standing beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to take your jacket, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she closed the door.

Veronica looked down at herself and her blush instantly deepened, zipping her jacket up even farther, so that not even a trace of her revealing top was showing. "Uh, no it's alright. . .I get cold easily!" She then looked up at Trunks as he gently grabbed a hold of her hand. "I'm so, so, SO sorry about this! I thought they would leave by the time you got here!" he whispered as they entered the living room.

"Oh, it's alright! Don't worry!" she said reassuringly, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Trunks' lovely girlfriend decided to stop by!" Mrs. Briefs announced to Dr. Briefs and Bra as she took her seat on the couch next to her husband.

Dr. Briefs looked over at the teenage girl and chuckled to himself. So _that's_ why his grandson had been so frantic. "Hello," Veronica smiled over at him, to which he gave her a polite nod.

"Hiiii!" Bra waved, sitting up straighter in her Hello Kitty beanbag chair.

Veronica waved back at the little girl as she sat down next to Trunks on the couch, her shoulder brushing against his, the simple contact sending butterflies throughout her stomach. She let out a sigh as Trunks flashed her his dreamy smile. She had actually had a crush on him for many years, and was thrilled that they were now a couple. The first World Tournament that she had ever gotten to attend was the one where Trunks had won the Junior Division ten years ago, and ever since that day she had been infatuated with him. They had actually gone to the same school for years, but she had always been incredibly shy, so she was reluctant to express her feelings to him. Trunks was one of the most popular kids in school, and he had girls asking him out constantly, so she didn't think she stood a chance. But this past year, she gained much more confidence in herself, and decided to finally tell him how she felt. To her delight, he had told her that he had always had a crush on her as well, but he too was hesitant about confessing his feelings. She was just so happy about how the past few weeks had been going; she had never been happier.

When Trunks asked her to come over tonight, she could barely contain her excitement; she had looked forward to it all day. She wore her best perfume, straightened her hair, and picked out an outfit she knew would drive him insane. But. . .it didn't look like anything would be happening tonight, unfortunately. Trunks' family was nice enough; she had met his parents and little sister for the first time a couple of weeks ago. His father was. . .interesting to say the least. He was a very handsome man (she could see where Trunks got his good looks), but he was very quiet and even seemed agitated a good amount of the time. Bra was a very sweet, happy little girl, and she really got along well with her. And she had to admit that when she first met his mother she had been completely starstruck. It was Bulma freakin' Briefs for crying out loud! She was one of the most influential women in the entire world, and she had looked up to her for many years, especially since she had dreams of being a business woman herself one day. She didn't want to get on Bulma's bad side, either. If she found out what her and Trunks were originally planning on doing tonight, she knew that the feisty blue-haired female would probably forbid Trunks from ever seeing her again. So she was going to be on her best behavior for his grandparents, so that they would give a good report to Bulma. Even though exhibiting self-control was very hard to do when she was around the lavender-haired stud.

"What's your name again?" Dr. Briefs asked from the end of the couch, glancing over at the teenage girl.

"Veronica, sir," she smiled amiably.

Dr. Briefs nodded his head in acknowledgment, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Trunks glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. It was absolutely killing him to be so close to her, and yet not being able to touch her. The sweet fragrance of her perfume was intoxicating him, and he had to use all of his discipline to keep from pulling her close. His fingers gently brushed her soft hand, and she shuttered quietly in pleasure, meeting his gaze.

"Oooooh," Bra crooned from her seat as she looked back at them with a cheeky grin.

After sending his little sister a death glare, Trunks let out a loud sigh, silently fuming at the lack of privacy in the room. This wasn't how he envisioned this evening going. He cared immensely for his grandparents, but they needed to get the fuck out. He knew that was harsh to say, but there was a beautiful girl beside him gazing at him longingly, and couldn't even kiss her with everyone watching them.

Time passed slowly as Tangled continued to play on the movie theater-sized tv. Trunks and Veronica sat beside each other, stealing glances and occasionally holding hands all the while, even though they both longed for more. Finally, the movie came to an end, and Bra let out a loud yawn. "I'm so tired!" She then turned to her brother, who had a hand lingering on Veronica's thigh while his grandparents weren't looking. "Will you read me all of the bed time stories you promised?"

Trunks checked the time on his phone before looking back at her. "I don't feel like doing it now, Bra."

The five year old jumped out of her seat, marching over to her brother and poking him in the knee. Veronica watched in fascination at how the seemingly sweet little girl took on a fierce temperament. She had heard rumors in the past that both of Trunks'parents were hot-heads, so that would explain where Bra learned it from.

"If you don't do it I'm gonna tell Mommy your secret!"

Dr. Briefs suddenly became interested in the conversation. "Secret?" he asked, eyeing his grandson.

"I don't have a secret. Right, Bra?" Trunks glared at Bra, silently threatening her.

Bra crossed her arms over her chest, her blue orbs igniting with fire. "Don't think I won't tell on you!"

Trunks could feel his grandparents' eyes on him and he started to sweat, his face turning read. "Okay, I'll read you a bedtime story," he said through clenched teeth, not even able to fake a smile.

Bra nodded in satisfaction. "Great!"

"Are you sure there's no secret?" Dr. Briefs interrogated his grandson, watching as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

Trunks could tell by the tone of his grandfather's voice that he was onto him. He was just smart as Bulma. Mrs. Briefs, however, was completely clueless and seemed unaware of what was going on as she sipped her tea. Trunks panicked and blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. "The secret is. . .I wear teddy bear underwear!"

He paused after speaking, his face feeling rather hot. He didn't wear teddy bear underwear, of course. That was a story Goten had told him about how Gohan had a girl from his high school force him to go on a date with her or else she would expose his secret, which ultimately was that he wore teddy bear underwear. He didn't even know why that was the first thing that popped into his head, but it was fucking embarrassing. He darted a glance over at Veronica, hoping that she wouldn't think he was a total loser for saying that. She appeared to be laughing at what he said, but she smiled at him good-naturedly, her eyes meeting his.

"Oh, how adorable!" Mrs. Briefs giggled, clasping her hands together. "I remember back when you were a baby, you had the cutest pair of Barney underwear! And then you also had Winnie the P-"

"GRANDMA!" Trunks shouted, covering his ears. Would the embarrassment ever end?! He then glanced over at his grandfather as the older man suddenly stood up. "Oh, are you guys heading home?" Trunks asked, trying to hide his excitement.

A warm smile appeared on Dr. Briefs' face, even though there was a secretive twinkle in his eye. He was teenager once; he knew exactly what Trunks was wanting to do after they left. . .which was exactly why they weren't going anywhere. Bulma would kill them if they allowed such a thing to happen. "Well, my boy, I think your grandmother and I will just stay until tomorrow morning. It's been a mighty long time since we've spent the night here, so I think that's just what we'll do."

It was hard to miss the immediate change in Trunks' demeanor. He stared blankly ahead for a few minutes before Veronica's soft hand on his arm snapped him out of the daze he was in. "I think I'll go now," she whispered, seeing that nothing would be able to happen tonight.

"Don't you want to stay and watch Trunks act out my bedtime stories with Barbies?!" Bra offered, tugging on the older girl's hand.

"NO!" Trunks screeched at his little sister. "I mean, uh, she doesn't want to see that. Here, I'll walk you out, babe," Trunks recovered, taking Veronica's hand.

Veronica couldn't contain her laughter as he walked her to the front door. His embarrassment was just too cute, and she couldn't stop picturing him in teddy bear underwear; that was a sight she would _really_ like to see. "You know, you're a really good big brother," she smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Ha, thanks," Trunks chuckled, thankful that his family was now out of hearing range. "She's putting me through the ringer, but I'm doing what she says so that we can have our alone time. I know my grandparents ruined tonight for us, but tomorrow they hopefully won't be here again. So then it can be just you and me. . ."

"I like the sound of that," Veronica breathed, leaning in to kiss him.

As their lips were about to meet, a growl sounded beneath them and they looked down to see Bra glaring at Trunks. "HEY! You said you were supposed to spend tomorrow with me!"

"Bra, I agreed to spend the _day_ with you, but tomorrow _night_ Veronica is coming over, since everything was ruined tonight by Grandma and Grandpa."

"Ooooh! I have a good idea! I think it would be fun for Veronica to come with us on our outing tomorrow!" Bra suggested.

 _Oh, yeah being bossed around by my little sister in front of my girlfriend. . .sounds like a TON of fun._

"I think that would be a lot of fun, actually," Veronica agreed, smiling down at Bra.

After Veronica said that, Trunks let out a sigh, cracking his neck. "Alright. . .but Bra, after we get back home, you have to keep your end of the deal and go to bed, while Veronica and I stay downstairs."

"Oookay! Now come read me my bedtime stories!"

"Just give me a minute," Trunks said to his little sister, and with a nod, she headed towards the stairs, while their grandparents remained in the living room. He then turned his attention back to Veronica, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her beautiful face. "So. . .I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. . .I look forward to spending an entire with you," she stated in an alluring voice, standing on her tiptoes so that she could capture his lips with hers, grinning as he immediately responded to her, his strong hands resting on her curvy hips.

A loud cough from behind them a couple of minutes later alarmed them both. They looked back to see Dr. Briefs standing with his arms crossed, his expression awkward. "Uh, sorry, kids, but Bra is getting restless upstairs and wants Trunks to read to her immediately."

"Okay, um, I'll go now," Veronica smiled shyly at Dr. Briefs, giving Trunks one last look before exiting the house and getting into her car. Trunks didn't shut the door until she disappeared out of sight, releasing a sigh. He did his best not to be angry with his grandfather as he turned to him, the older man offering him an apologetic look.

"I apologize, Trunks, I didn't mean to interrupt your moment."

"Nah, it's fine. Totally fine," Trunks lied as he walked past him up the stairs towards Bra's room.

"I was just talking with your grandmother, and we'll be leaving in the morning around 9 o'clock. We also won't be coming back to check on you two."

 _HELL YES!_

"Ah, man, really? Well, Bra and I will miss you guys," he said in his most convincing voice.

"We will miss you both, too, of course. But the reason we will be leaving in the morning is because your mother is relieving us of our duty of checking up on you and Bra. . .because she has someone else doing it instead tomorrow."

His heart sank immediately as he stopped on the top step, slowly turning his head to look back at his grandfather. _"_ S-someone else? D-do you know who it is?"

"Yes. . .it's Chi-Chi."

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

* * *

A/N: Sigh. . .I was so excited about this chapter, and now after all that's happened I just feel. . .blah. I even was contemplating just leaving this website all together, but I will more than likely stay, even though I hate this lack of creative control I have with my fics. This is the most popular fanfic website out there, and I get more hits and reviews here. . .but it's killing me that I can't post lemons. I do have a bachelor's degree in criminal justice, so I am naturally supposed to be a rule follower. . .even though rules are boooring. Well, the last chapter got many reviews, and I would hope this one would too, because you guys do make me happy with your sweet words. Again, I am so sorry about the lack of lemony goodness in this chapter. *tear* I'll try to update next week. :) Thank you guys for letting me rant my feelings lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and support for the last chapter. It's now been close to a month since that whole lemon fiasco happened, and I'm not as angry as I was initially about having to censor my stories. But nonetheless, thank you guys for letting me vent about my frustrations, and for encouraging me to continue this story. I have had a lot of stuff going on personally, so I appreciate all the kindness you guys have shown me. I love you all! :)

* * *

The next morning, Trunks was nudged awake by Bra, snapping him out of a pleasant dream he was having about Veronica. He grumbled as he sat up in bed, rubbing gunk out of the corners of his eyes. After glancing over at his alarm clock he exhaled through his nose, directing a scowl at his little sister. "It's almost nine o'clock. Don't you know it's a cardinal sin to wake me up before noon on a Saturday?!"

Bra ignored his disgruntlement and smiled, tugging on one of his hands. "Grandma made us breakfast, and she told me to come wake you up. She made us both a _lot_ of food!"

The sweet aroma of food from downstairs tickled his nostrils, and his annoyance with his sister ceased. His mother, even though she did her best, was not the greatest cook in the world, so having his grandmother prepare breakfast for him like she used to when he was younger was a real treat. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Trunks mumbled as Bra continued to pull on his arm.

"Okay! Don't take too long because I just might eat all the food myself!" Bra giggled before running out of the room.

"You better not!" Trunks called after her, cracking his neck as he got to his feet.

The teenager made his way into the kitchen a few moments later and was greeted by his grandmother as she poured some juice into a glass for him. "Good morning, my handsome grandson!"

"Morning," Trunks managed to smile as he took the glass of juice from her and sat down in his usual seat next to Bra. His little sister was already chowing down on her food, practically inhaling bites of her chocolate chip pancakes. Dr. Briefs was sitting across the table, glancing over the newspaper before grinning at his grandson. "Ah, Trunks. Good morning to you. Do you have any big plans today?"

"Wellllll," Bra said before Trunks could get a word out, "he's supposed to spend the day with me! And I was nice and invited his girlfriend, too!"

"Oh my, that sounds like so much fun!" Mrs. Briefs chirped as she placed a plate of food in front of Trunks, to which the teenager took no time to devour. "Will Chi-Chi be joining you all as well?"

A piece of toast caught in Trunks' throat, and he began hacking away, grabbing his orange juice and chugging it down. He had _almost_ forgotten that his best friend's mother would be coming over today. What had he done to deserve this fate?! He didn't dislike Chi-Chi of course; she was like a second mother to him. But goddammit, the _last_ person he wanted to see today was her. He knew Chi-Chi would watch him and Veronica like a hawk, so he had to come up with a plan to get rid of her. Too bad his mind was currently drawing a blank.

 _Fuck! Mom really went all out to ensure that there was no way I could be alone with Veronica!_

Dr. Briefs placed a hand over his mouth, stifling a chuckle as he looked over at his grandson's sullen face. He couldn't even imagine what hilarity would ensue with Trunks trying to outsmart Chi-Chi. His daughter was truly a genius to get her best friend to take over 'babysitting duties'. "Well, I think we will be going now," Dr. Briefs announced as he got up from his chair, taking one last sip of his coffee.

"Uhh, how about you guys stay and tell Chi-Chi she doesn't have to come?" Trunks suggested, his eyes hopeful. He would much rather have to deal with his grandparents than Chi-Chi.

"Sorry, darling, but your mother insisted that Chi-Chi should watch you two today. And besides, your grandfather and I have some plans today that we don't want to cancel!"

Trunks banged his head down on the table, startling Bra as she took a bite of her eggs. "What's your problem?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

 _Chi-Chi is my goddamn problem!_

This time Dr. Briefs was unable to contain his amusement, chuckling low in his throat. "I hope the day goes swell for you, my boy," the older man smiled, patting his grandson on the back.

A unidentifiable sound escaped from Trunks, as his head still remained on the table. Mrs. Briefs smiled down at her grandson, hugging him tightly, before turning to her granddaughter and placing a kiss on top of her head. "Goodbye, my sweet grandchildren, I hope to see you both again very soon!"

"Bye, Grandma and Grandpa!" Bra smiled, waving wildly as they exited through the front door. She then looked back at her brother, who still had yet to lift his head up. "You okay?" she asked, using her fork to steal food off his plate since he wasn't paying attention.

"Why. . .why me?" he mumbled against the table. "I'm a good person, right?"

"Yep!" Bra answered, stealing one of his pancakes and soaking it in syrup.

"Then why is this happening to meeeeeeee?"

"Hm, I dunno!"

The sound of his cellphone ringing upstairs in his room made Trunks finally lift his head up. He glanced at Bra, catching her in the act of snatching a piece of bacon from his plate, which any other time would have ticked him off, but he merely shook his head, and then dashed upstairs. He grabbed his phone on his nightstand and answered it automatically once he saw that it was Goten calling him.

"Dude, what's up? Your mom is supposed to come over today," Trunks groaned, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

A round of irrepressible laughter sounded from Goten on the other end of the phone. "Oh, trust me, I _know_."

Trunks gripped his phone tighter, glaring. "It's not funny, dipshit! My grandparents were bad enough, but your mom is a whole other story."

"And that's _exactly_ why this is so funny!" Goten chortled loudly, causing Trunks to remove the phone from his ear for a few seconds. "Aww, man, she's not gonna let you get away with anything!"

"Fuck my life," Trunks whined, running his free hand down the side of his face.

"I don't want to make things even worse for you right now, but she left the house a while ago, so you should be expecting her soon."

"WHAT?!"

Trunks then nearly dropped his phone as he sensed Chi-Chi's ki approaching the house, the doorbell ringing a few seconds later.

 _GODDAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"Dude, she's here!" Trunks yelped into the phone, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Bahahaha!" Goten cackled, gasping for air momentarily. "Well, good luck, bro. I can't _wait_ to hear how your day goes!"

After muttering every single cuss word he knew of, Trunks hung up the phone and raced downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw Bra opening the door, and he gulped as Chi-Chi appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Chi-Chi!" Bra smiled up at the raven-haired woman as she greeted her with a tight hug.

"Hello, sweetheart," Chi-Chi grinned down at Bra, returning the hug. Once she entered the house her eyes caught sight of Trunks a few feet away as he did his best to conceal his trepidation. But he was failing miserably, and Chi-Chi immediately could smell his fear, which she couldn't help but smirk at. When Bulma had called her the other day and informed her that she had an inkling Trunks was up to something, she couldn't help but jump at the chance to 'babysit' Trunks and Bra. If Trunks thought he could pull a fast one on her, he had another thing coming.

"Hi, Trunks," Chi-Chi smiled at her younger son's best friend, slipping out of her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack in the entryway.

"Um. . .uh, hi, Chi-Chi. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Your mother was the one that told me to be here this early."

 _UGHHHH! DAMMIT, MOM!_

"You don't seem too thrilled to see me," Chi-Chi said with a smirk as Trunks remained silent, his upper lip quivering slightly.

"What? No, no. I'm SO happy to see you, really!" Trunks tried not to sound too sardonic.

"Suuuure," Chi-Chi drawled, taking a seat on the sofa.

Trunks combed a hand through his messy hair, attempting to remain calm, even though his internal thoughts were anything but serene. He had NO idea how he was going to get rid of Chi-Chi later tonight. But he had to think of something. Last night was already a disaster, and he refused to let today be ruined as well. His mother may be a genius and thought she had won by getting Chi-Chi to come over, but he was pretty bright himself. It might take him a while to come up with an idea, but he was determined to spend the evening alone with Veronica, just like he had originally planned. He wasn't going to let Chi-Chi of all people mess this up for him.

"Chi-Chi, you should come with me and Trunks on our outing today!" Bra proposed as she sat on the floor playing with her Barbies. "Oh, and Trunks' girlfriend is coming, too!"

 _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

Trunks shot a glare at his little sister, but Bra was unaware of it as she continued to play with her toys. Great, not only would he have his little sister more than likely embarrass him in front of Veronica, but now freakin' Chi-Chi would be there, too. He couldn't even imagine how torturous this day would be.

"Your girlfriend, huh?" Chi-Chi questioned as she eyed the teenager suspiciously.

"Y-yeah," Trunks answered with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Bra invited her."

Chi-Chi glanced over at Bra, to which the five year old nodded and smiled. A grin appeared on Chi-Chi's face as she looked back over at the teenager, watching with amusement as he did his best to keep a calm smile on his face. "I would love to go on this outing. It sounds like it will be just lovely."

"Yay!" Bra cheered. "It will be lots of fun, right, Trunks?"

"Fun. . .right. . .a day spent with my girlfriend, my little sister, and my best friend's mom. Sounds great," he said with a roll of his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The fierce look Chi-Chi gave him just then made his heart stop beating temporarily. His mother could be quite frightening at times when she was angry with him, but Chi-Chi could be just as intimidating. She was absolutely terrifying when she got pissed off, and he had faced her wrath quite a few times back when he and Goten were kids. He quickly adverted his eyes and turned around to head back up to his room so he could call Veronica.

"Trunks?"

He looked back over his shoulder at her, freezing in place at the tone of voice Chi-Chi used just then. "Uh, yeah?" he asked, holding on tightly to the staircase rail.

"I just want you to know that I look forward to meeting your girlfriend," Chi-Chi grinned wickedly, laughing to herself at the frantic expression he was giving her.

 _FUCK MY LIIIIIIIFE!_

Trunks muttered something under his breath before sprinting up the stairs, nearly fumbling on the last step. She could hear his door slam from up the stairs, and she let out a deep breath as she reached for her cell phone inside her purse. "Bra, I'm going to make a phone call to your mother. I'll be right back, sweetie."

"Okay!"

Chi-Chi stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she waited for her best friend to pick up.

"Um, hey, Cheech," Bulma answered the phone a few seconds later, sounding like she was out of breath. "I'm. . .a little busy right now."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you are, but I just wanted to call you real quick and let you know that I think you were right to have suspicions about Trunks."

"Really?" Bulma quizzed, and Chi-Chi could hear Vegeta grumbling in the background.

"Yeah, he sounded extremely anxious every time his girlfriend was brought up in conversation. Teenage boys aren't that difficult to figure out, so I think I know what he's planning. He more than likely is trying to spend 'alone time' with her."

"That little shit. . .I knew he was up to something!"

"I'm going on an outing with your children, and Trunks' girlfriend is supposed to come too, so that should be interesting. I know Trunks is already trying to figure out a way to get rid of me, but he doesn't know who he's up against. He's in for a rude awakening if he thinks he can outsmart me."

"And that's _exactly_ why I wanted you to watch the kids today," Bulma giggled.

"Would you hang up that goddamn phone already?!" Vegeta growled loud enough for Chi-Chi to hear.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and exhaled through her nose. She didn't hate Vegeta, but she had no idea how Bulma was able to put up with him. He was just so unpleasant to be around. But Bulma obviously saw something in him that many people were not able to see."Alright, Bulma, I'll let you go since your husband doesn't want me taking up any more of your time. But I promise you I won't let Trunks get away with _anything_."

"I have complete confidence in you! Talk to you later."

And with that, they hung up. Chi-Chi then made her way back into the living room, where Bra was still playing on the floor. Trunks' bedroom door opened a few moments later, and he slowly walked down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with Chi-Chi as he strolled past her.

She couldn't help but chuckle at his actions as he disappeared into the kitchen to finish the rest of his breakfast.

 _Trunks thinks he can outsmart me. . .well, I've got news for him._ _ **No one**_ _outsmarts me. And it looks like he'll have to find that out the hard way. . ._

* * *

Three hours later, Veronica pulled into the mall parking lot, her hands shaking slightly as she put her car in park. She was incredibly nervous after Trunks called her earlier that morning and informed her that Bulma's best friend would be joining them today. She knew that Bulma Briefs was one incredibly headstrong woman, and from what Trunks had told her over the phone, Chi-Chi was no different.

She just hated that all these obstacles kept getting put in her and Trunks' path, and that it was getting increasingly harder for them to be alone. But Trunks had promised her that he would come up with a plan to get rid of the older woman, so she had no choice but to trust him. She just hoped that he would come up with something quick.

Just the mere thought of being alone with him with no interruptions made her whole body tremble, and she could feel her cheeks heat up as she began to think of his flawless physique. After taking a deep breath, she got out of her car and began walking towards the entrance of the mall, texting Trunks that she had arrived, and he immediately texted her back that he was waiting for her in the food court.

Once she made her way into the food court, she couldn't help but giggle as she caught sight of Trunks sitting at a table with Chi-Chi and Bra. He looked absolutely miserable as Chi-Chi was telling him something, and she watched with a smile as he flicked his lavender hair out of his eyes with his index finger. She had noticed in the last few weeks that was a habit of his.

"Hi," she said with a wave as she approached the table.

Trunks' mood instantly brightened, flashing her a wide smile as he made eye contact with her. "I'm so happy to see you," he spoke softly, momentarily forgetting that Chi-Chi and Bra were around.

"I'm also happy to see you!" Bra exclaimed, hugging the teenage girl around her waist.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Bra," Veronica grinned, patting Bra on the back gently.

Slowly, she glanced over at Chi-Chi, who was giving her an unreadable expression. The older woman then directed a hard look over at Trunks as he continued to gaze unblinkingly at Veronica, poking him in his shoulder to snap him out of his trance. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"Oh, right. . .um, Chi-Chi this is Veronica," Trunks stated anxiously, hoping that Chi-Chi would be cordial with her.

"It's nice to meet you," Veronica smiled politely, reaching out her hand.

The frown on Chi-Chi's face smoothed out as she took hold of Veronica's hand and shook it. "Likewise."

Chi-Chi observed Veronica carefully as she took a seat next to Trunks. She seemed like a nice girl for the most part, but Chi-Chi couldn't help but be suspicious of her. She was once a teenage girl with raging hormones, so she knew that Veronica wanted to go along with Trunks' plan of getting the two of them alone. A plan that would never come to fruition for the two teenagers. She would make certain of that.

"I'm hungry!" Bra declared a few moments later, rubbing her growling stomach. "Trunks, can you get me something to eat?"

"Sure, squirt," Trunks responded, pushing himself up from the table. "What do you want?"

"I want ten hamburgers, and a ton of fries! Oh, and I want a chocolate milkshake, too!"

"Alright," Trunks nodded, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He then turned to Veronica with a warm smile. "Babe, do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll just have a burger and fries. And a small Coke to drink. Thanks, Trunks," she smiled up at him.

Trunks could feel Chi-Chi's eyes burning a hole into his back, so he leisurely turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Uhhh. . .would you like me to get you something, Chi-Chi?"

"Why yes, thank you. I'll take a double-cheeseburger and a small order of fries. And I'd like a diet Coke to drink."

"Okay," Trunks feigned a smile at Chi-Chi. Veronica then placed a hand on his arm before he could leave, and he looked down at her, amazed that such a gentle action could get his heart racing so fast.

"Do you want me to go with you so I can help you carry the trays?" Veronica offered. She also just wanted an excuse to be with him without Chi-Chi lurking, even if that meant standing in line with him for a couple of minutes.

Before Trunks could even open his mouth to speak, Chi-Chi chose to respond for him. "Oh no, dear. He's a strong boy; he'll be fine doing it on his own."

The look Chi-Chi then directed at him was enough to make the color drain from his face. She could intimidate him just as much as his father could, and that was _really_ saying something."Uh. . .um, yeah, I'll be right back."

Bra pulled out her Nintendo 3DS and began to play a game, while Veronica self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Chi-Chi looked over at her. She was bracing herself for the older woman's interrogation that she was certain was about to happen. Chi-Chi then clasped her hands together and rested them on the table as she cleared her throat. "So, Veronica, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I've heard nothing but good things about you from Bulma."

"Really?" Veronica perked up, grinning ear-to-ear. "I'm so glad! She's such an amazing woman, and I really admire how she's able to perfectly balance both her career and family."

"Oh, yes, she's great," Chi-Chi agreed. "One thing I will say about Bulma, though, is that she really does have quite the temper. And in certain instances, she can hold a grudge like it's nobody's business. She's someone that you _never_ want to cross."

"It's true," Bra chimed in, looking up from her 3DS. "Mommy is really scary when she gets mad, and I've seen her make her employees cry before."

Veronica gulped, and she immediately tensed up, which Chi-Chi took notice of. "Oh, um, I would never, ever want to do anything to upset Mrs. Briefs."

"She _hates_ it when people do things behind her back. . .I know nothing makes her madder than that," Chi-Chi stated casually, drumming her nails on the table. She tried to fight back a smile as Veronica's green eyes widened in fear, a drop of sweat running down the side of her face. "I'm not trying to scare you, Veronica. I'm just giving you some advice. You seem like a lovely girl, and I can't _imagine_ you doing anything to upset Bulma."

Before she could respond, Trunks appeared, managing to balance the trays of food in his hands with ease. He placed everyone's food down in front of them before sitting back down next to his girlfriend. The apprehensive look on Veronica's made him quirk an eyebrow. He then glimpsed over at Chi-Chi, and she gave him a smug smile in return. Goddammit, he _knew_ she was going to say something to Veronica to try to spook her while he was gone. He couldn't even imagine what Chi-Chi had said, but judging from the look on Veronica's beautiful face it couldn't be good.

"I loooove food!" Bra proclaimed as she devoured one of her hamburgers, unaware of the tension in the air.

Veronica watched with fascination as Bra consumed her food, amazed that such a tiny little girl could eat as much as a grown man. She had also observed a couple of weeks ago while she had dinner at Capsule Corp that both Trunks and his father also ate large amounts of food, and scarfed their meal down at an alarmingly fast pace too. Bulma, however, ate a normal amount of food at an average speed. She figured that Trunks and Bra must have taken after Vegeta. She was just in awe of it because she had never seen anyone with such an appetite; it was inhuman.

After swallowing a bite of her hamburger, Chi-Chi looked over at Trunks, giving him a harmless smile. "So how long have you two been dating?"

Trunks took a long sip of his drink before answering. "Two months."

"Two months, huh? Ah, I remember what it's like to be in the early stages of a relationship; everything is so new and exciting."

"Yup," Trunks responded shortly, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

Veronica smiled awkwardly as Chi-Chi looked over at her, her anxiety increasing as the older woman stared at her silently for a few moments.

"And Veronica," Chi-Chi finally spoke, wiping her mouth of daintily with a napkin, "I know we haven't known each other long, but you seem like such a nice, _innocent_ girl."

Trunks immediately paused his eating, his hamburger remaining in his hands as he caught sight of the mischievous grin on Chi-Chi's face.

"Oh. . .t-thanks. . .I guess," Veronica replied after exchanging a look with Trunks.

"Most young girls these days have no self-respect and are so indecent, so it's refreshing to see a young lady with a good head on her shoulders."

Trunks loudly slurped his drink as an awkward silence took over. He could tell by the way mirth was sparkling in Chi-Chi's eyes that she was about to say something crazy.

 _Oh God. . .ahhhhhh. . ._

"You know, I remained pure until my wedding night, and-"

Chi-Chi paused as Trunks spit his food out of his mouth, which landed on the side of Bra's face.

"Ewww, grooooooss!" Bra squealed, grabbing a napkin and scrubbing her cheek.

"Chi-Chi, no offense, but this is something nobody at this table needs to hear about," Trunks scoffed, massaging his forehead as he began to feel a massive headache coming on. They hadn't even been at the mall for an hour, and Chi-Chi was already about to send him over the edge.

Veronica was bright red, and remained silent, munching on a french fry. She had no words to describe how uncomfortable she felt. A woman she hardly knew appeared to be giving her and her boyfriend a sex talk. _This lady is a little weird. . ._

"All I'm saying is that your generation is different than mine, and that now it's less common for people to wait until they're married to become intimate with their significant other. I know I'm not your mother, and I'm not trying to lecture you, but I just think it's best for young people to practice abstinence. I'm just giving you my two cents."

"Alright, thanks, Chi-Chi for your input. Especially since I didn't even ask for it," Trunks said through gritted teeth. He looked down at the rest of his food and sighed. He no longer had much of an appetite. He knew Chi-Chi was doing everything in her power to make this day as unpleasant as possible for him and Veronica.

And Chi-Chi was indeed a formidable opponent; he would give her that much. But she wasn't going to win this battle, no matter how hard she tried. He would be alone with Veronica tonight, whether Chi-Chi liked it or not.

A loud burp erupted from Bra as the took her last bite of food, causing everyone to look over at her. "Okay, I'm done! Can we go shopping now?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah," he muttered, releasing a heavy sigh as he stood up. It was becoming increasingly harder for him to hide his annoyance with Chi-Chi, and he couldn't resist glaring at her when she wasn't looking. Oh yes, she was onto him; he knew it. He thought his grandparents being around while he was with Veronica was bad enough, but that paled in comparison to the torture he was already experiencing with Chi-Chi.

Once everyone had thrown their trash away and put their trays up, Bra led the way as they walked towards a high-end department store at the back of the mall. "I'm going to buy me some new dresses!" she grinned as she strolled through the entrance.

"You just got new clothes last week," Trunks snipped as he walked beside Veronica, while Chi-Chi stayed behind them, carefully monitoring the two teenagers.

"Yeaaah, but like Mommy always says: you can never have too many clothes!"

"That's very true," Veronica agreed with a laugh.

As Bra disappeared into the kids department, Chi-Chi became fixated on a fancy red dress displayed on a mannequin in the corner of the store, which was only a few feet from where Veronica and Trunks were standing.

"I'm sorry this has been so awkward," Trunks whispered to Veronica, placing his hand on her upper back.

"Oh, it's okay," she blushed as his fingers lightly caressed her back.

"I'll think of a way to get rid of her soon, I promise," he swore as she began to rummage through a rack of dresses.

"I'm sure you will," she grinned coyly, selecting a short blue dress and admiring it before holding it up for Trunks to see. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah," he nodded, smirking as he imagined how good she would look in it. His hand that was around her back ventured lower, giving her behind a gentle squeeze, to which Veronica giggled at.

"Hmm. . .I think I'll buy it, and wear it tonight when we're alone."

"I would like that," he grinned like a loon, licking his lips.

"What are you two talking about?" Chi-Chi questioned as she came up behind them.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Veronica said with a wave of her hand, and Trunks immediately pulled his hand away from her backside. She tightened her grip on the dress and began to walk towards the dressing rooms. "I'm going to try this on real quick," she called over her shoulder.

"K," Trunks responded as she disappeared into the dressing room. He caught sight of Bra approaching him, a stack of clothes in her hands.

"I couldn't decide which outfits I liked best, so I decided to get them all!" Bra giggled, peeking her head out from the pile of clothes.

"Jesus Christ, Bra! You practically cleaned out the whole kids department," Trunks scowled.

"Remember you said I could have _whatever_ I want," Bra frowned up at him. "Don't break our deal!"

"Deal?" Chi-Chi quizzed.

 _Ah, so Bulma was also right about him making a deal with Bra. . ._

Trunks struggled for words as his left eye began to twitch as Chi-Chi glared at him, waiting for an answer. Her brows furrowed tighter together as he remained silent.

 _What the fuck am I supposed to say?! I always come up with something off the top of my head, but now. . .ahhhh!_

He flickered his gaze across the room and zoomed in on the dress that Chi-Chi had been admiring earlier. "Uh, hey you like that dress?!" Trunks asked, changing the subject.

Chi-Chi's eyebrows lifted in surprise as she glanced over at the silky red dress on the mannequin. "Yes, of course. It's beautiful, but I can't afford it."

"I can buy it for you if you want!" Trunks offered with a convincing smile.

"I. . .I couldn't ask you to do that, Trunks. It's way too expensive."

"No, no. It's no problem at all! I would be more than happy to buy it for you!"

"Well. . .that would be a beautiful dress I could wear for when Goku comes home to visit from training Uub. . ."

"So it's settled then! I'm definitely gonna buy it for you!"

The false eagerness in Trunks' voice greatly amused Chi-Chi. That was indeed a beautiful dress, and of course she wanted it, but she knew Trunks wasn't buying it for her out of the goodness of his heart. He was trying to distract her from the real issue at hand, that he had made a deal with his little sister. Bra was in on this too, even though the little girl probably had no clue about what Trunks and Veronica's true intentions were. Trunks had bribed Bra, just like he was attempting to do with her right now.

 _Bra may be easily persuaded, but I'm not. . .however, it might be fun to let him think he has the upper hand for now. . ._

"Well, thank you, Trunks. I appreciate your kindness," Chi-Chi smiled at the teenager, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"It's no problem at all! Now, you go find that dress in your size and I'll pay for it!" Trunks returned the smile, gesturing with his thumb over to the dress.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Chi-Chi said over her shoulder as she walked away.

When Chi-Chi was out of hearing range, Trunks leaned down so that he was on Bra's eye level and glowered at her. "Don't bring up our deal in front of Chi-Chi again! Do you understand me?!"

Bra's lips twisted into a frown, crossing her arms. "Fine, I won't. As long as you keep doing all the things you promised you would. Like taking me to see a movie!"

"Okay, okay, I will. Just let me pay for all this stuff," Trunks responded, taking her pile of clothes into his hands.

"Yay!" Bra cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

The dressing room door a few feet away opened and Veronica reappeared with the dress folded up neatly in her arms. She made her way over to Trunks and Bra, giving her boyfriend a flirty smile. "This dress fits perfectly! I'm definitely gonna buy it!"

"I wish you would've modeled it for me," Trunks smirked, eyeing the dress in her hands.

She looked down at Bra, then leaned into Trunks, her lips lingering next to his ear. "I'll let you see it later tonight," she whispered low in his ear, to where Bra couldn't hear.

His body temperature rose dramatically, and he did his best to contain his arousal. God, just the mere thought of her clad in that tight dress was enough to instantly turn him on.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned around, facing Chi-Chi as she held the red dress in her hand. "I found my size," she grinned, extending the dress to Trunks.

Trunks took hold of the dress, laying it on top of the stack of clothes in his arms. He then gazed at Veronica, the corners of his lips turning upwards. "Do you want me to pay for your dress too, babe? I don't mind."

"Oh. . .that's so sweet of you, Trunks. But I made enough money from work this week to pay for it, so I got it. Besides, you already paid for my lunch earlier," she beamed, kissing him quickly on the cheek, to the dismay of Bra beneath them.

"Ewww, kissy stuff," Bra gagged.

As Veronica went up to the cash register, Chi-Chi followed close behind her, staring at the teenage girl curiously. Once she placed the dress down on the counter for the cashier to ring it up, she glanced over at Chi-Chi as the older woman stared at her. "Uh, is something wrong, Chi-Chi?" she asked, looking through her purse for her wallet.

"No," Chi-Chi responded, looking a few cash registers down as Trunks paid for all the clothes Bra had selected. "But. . .I must admit. I'm impressed."

"Impressed?" Veronica quizzed after handing the cashier the appropriate amount of money.

"Yeah, most girls would have jumped at the chance for the son of the richest woman on Earth to pay for something for them, but you didn't."

"Oh," Veronica smiled shyly. "Well, I don't date him for the money. That's not important to me."

Chi-Chi nodded as Veronica reached for the bag that her dress had been placed in, placing the receipt at the bottom of it. She didn't approve of what Trunks and Veronica were trying to do behind Bulma's back, but it did seem that Veronica cared genuinely for Trunks and wasn't some type of gold digger.

Once Trunks had everything paid for, he gave in to Bra's demand of seeing a movie (a G-rated movie that he had no interest in seeing, but he knew he had to do what she ordered). He was in line at the concession stand, with Veronica next to him, while Chi-Chi escorted Bra to the restroom.

"So have you come up with an idea yet?" Veronica asked him, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

He raked a hand through his hair as he released a sigh. "No, but I'm not giving up just yet."

"I have in faith in you," she winked, extending her neck and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

He grinned as grabbed the four large tubs of popcorn, handing one to Veronica. Bra and Chi-Chi came out of the restroom a few seconds later, meeting Trunks and Veronica in the lobby. "Yummy popcorn!" Bra exclaimed, grabbing one of the tubs from Trunks.

"This movie is gonna be so boring," Trunks groaned, following Bra as she entered the theater and searched for a seat.

"What was that?" Bra questioned with a threatening frown.

"Nothing," Trunks grumbled.

Bra selected the very top row, sitting down in a seat in the middle of the aisle. Chi-Chi took a seat next to Bra, taking a tub of popcorn from Trunks as he sat down on the other side of Bra.

Veronica sat down next to Trunks and began munching on her popcorn. She blushed and smiled to herself as she remembered their first date which had taken place at this very theater. The two of them had done nothing but make out the whole time, but now with Chi-Chi and Bra around, that would not be happening.

Trunks checked his phone out of boredom, since the movie still didn't start for another ten minutes. As he checked Instagram mindlessly, he paused as _finally_ an idea came to him. He gently nudged Veronica, giving her a knowing look. She understood what his look meant, giving him a smile as she nodded. He stood up and handed his popcorn to Veronica, causing Chi-Chi to quirk an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?"

"Uh. . .yeah, I'll be right back. I forgot to get me some orange soda, and I loooooove orange soda!"

"Get me some, too!" Bra barked with her mouth full, spitting out chunks of popcorn.

"K, be right back!"

He sprinted towards the lobby, placing a call to Goten. He then paced back and forth as he waited on his fellow demi-Saiyan to answer.

"Hey man, how's your day going?" Goten finally answered, snickering.

"You know how it's going! But I finally thought of a way to get rid of your mom, but I need your help," Trunks said in a low voice as he stood against the wall.

"Dude, I don't want her coming back home right now! I've been eating junk food and playing video games all day without her hassling me to do my homework. I'm livin' the life!"

"Goten, please help me!"

"No, Trunks!" he snapped, throwing chips into his mouth. "Don't involve me in your mess. My mom would kill me if she knew I helped you out."

Trunks glared, his nostrils flaring. "She's not going to find out. But if you don't help me, I'll be sure to tell your mom one of your deep dark secrets. Like that one time earlier this year where we went to that party and you drank way too much, and I covered for you when you started vomiting when we got back to your house by telling your mom that you ate too many chili cheese dogs. I have NO problem telling her the truth. And I could tell her a few other things as well."

"Dammit, Trunks. . ."

"I'll ask you again: will you help me?"

"Ugh, okay, fine. Whatever. What do you want me to do?"

"Fake being sick. Like, dying sick. Make it as dramatic as possible. Call her in about two hours, right when this stupid movie should be over," Trunks instructed him. "If you sound sick enough she'll leave to take care of you."

"Fine, I'll put my acting skills to the test," Goten muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Once they hung up, Trunks grinned to himself. It wasn't his greatest idea of all time, but it was good enough. Goten was a mama's boy, and if he sounded sick enough, Chi-Chi would definitely fall for it. It just had to work!

He hoped. . .

* * *

A/N: Bulma and Vegeta will be the stars of the next chapter, so stay tuned! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, so sorry it's taken me exactly two months to update; I never meant to take this long. :( I've just had so much shit going on, and there were times where I just didn't feel up to writing. But things are getting better now, and I'm so happy to finally get this chapter up. There is a lemon (which I have to censor), so just like with chapter two, if you want to read the full, uncensored chapter please go to my Ao3 account and read it there (archiveofourownDOTorg/users/Im_Still_So_Deep and replace DOT with an actual period, since this website doesn't allow hyperlinks). Hope you guys will like this chapter. :)

* * *

The gentle ticking of the clock that was hanging on the wall was the only sound in the magnificent bedroom suite as Vegeta gazed at Bulma's sleeping form, unable to take his eyes off her. It was around six o'clock in the evening, and Bulma had fallen asleep on his chest around an hour ago after yet another round of lovemaking. She usually was able to go at it for extended periods of time, but since she was only human, her body had desired rest, and the prince had allowed her some time to recharge.

He couldn't fault her for being exhausted; their day had been incredibly eventful. They had started their day off right by making love on the beach for an hour, and then went for a little dip in the ocean. After coming back inside, they took a much-needed shower together, even though they didn't stay clean for long since immediately after their shower they had sex in the most random of places throughout the house for the rest of the afternoon. Shortly after they had finished indulging in each other on the living room couch, Bulma had expressed her longing for a nap, hardly able to stay awake since they only got a couple hours of sleep the prior evening, and Vegeta had carried her into the bedroom, much to Bulma's delight. She had instantly dozed off once they were situated in the bed, and the Saiyan Prince had taken a nap of his own for forty-five minutes before waking up again. All of his attention had been on her since his eyes had opened, captivated by her beauty.

Watching her sleep had long ago become something he enjoyed. He was always awake before her every morning, and sometimes before he went off to train he couldn't resist the urge to admire her sleeping form. Her already stunning face looked even more benevolent while she was sleeping, mesmerizing him. A rare smile would always come to his face at the way her breathing would become deeper and her heartbeat would speed up as he touched her as lightly as a feather while she slept soundly.

The trailing of his fingers down the side of her arm caused the blue-haired woman to stir, her dazzling sapphire eyes slowly opening. Once she became alert, she glanced up at Vegeta, giving him a tired smile. "Hey, you," she whispered, lifting her head up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Are you done being lazy now?" Vegeta asked teasingly once they pulled apart, his hands resting on her lower back as he tossed her a smirk.

"Pff, lazy? I deserved a break after all the hard work I performed today," she said with a smug grin, sitting on top of him, her breasts dangerously close to his face as she leaned down. "You don't want me to stop working so hard, do you?"

"Of course not," he responded coyly, his smirk deepening, pressing his erection against her as his tongue sprinted across her bottom lip.

"I guess I'll get back to work then," she whispered, her lips making their way to his. She then suddenly pulled back before he could deepen the kiss, a mischievous smile on her face as their eyes locked. "...Right after we eat dinner."

"Hn," Vegeta grumbled in response. Thanks to his Saiyan appetite, he was always in the mood to eat, but in that moment food didn't seem as appealing as the naked woman on top of him. But Bulma had already peeled herself off of him before he could object, strolling towards the kitchen.

After stretching his limbs out, Vegeta walked into the kitchen, halting in the door frame as he caught sight of Bulma pouring red wine into a glass, filling it to the brim. Bulma eventually turned her head enough to see Vegeta staring at her with a quirked eyebrow, and in turn she gave him an innocent smile. "You know I couldn't resist packing some alcohol. I laid out some beer for you on the counter."

Vegeta reached around her as she began heating up some ramen, grabbing a chilled bottle of beer, ripping the cap of it off with his teeth and then spitting it into the trashcan. He scooped up the remaining bottles of beer, placing them on the table as he took a seat. "I meant to bring the alcohol out last night, but I guess I got a little. . .sidetracked hehehehehehe," Bulma chortled after a large gulp of wine.

His ears twitched at the sound of that incessant giggling of hers, and he knew that she was well on her way to being tipsy. Out of his peripheral vision, he caught her expertly guzzling down her last few drops of wine, wasting no time before refilling it. He knew how silly she would get when she was drunk, so he would keep an eye on how much she consumed. If she was _too_ inebriated it would be hard for her to 'perform' properly, and he didn't want that. Not at all.

The microwave timer went off a few seconds later, and Bulma took a break from her wine sipping and reached for the bowls of ramen in the microwave after letting them cool off for a few seconds. She stumbled a bit as she juggled the bowls in her hands, a few noodles spilling onto the floor as a result. "Oh, shit," she remarked, staring down at the mess on the floor. She then shrugged. "Oh, wellllll."

Vegeta took a swig of his beer as she placed his bowl in front of him, eyeing her as she retrieved her glass of wine before sitting down across from him. "I'm super hungry, aren't you?" she asked animatedly, slurping noodles up loudly.

"Hn," Vegeta murmured after swallowing a large bite of food. After finishing his beer, he reached for another one, nearly finishing half of it after his first sip.

"I can't believe Trunks is trying to get laid while we're out of town. He thinks he's sooooo smart and can get away with it, but nope, nuh uh, I'm WAY smarter than him, and he's NOT gonna outsmart me," Bulma remarked to her husband after taking a long sip of her wine, wiping away some that had spilled onto her chin with the back of her hand.

"Mhm," Vegeta responded, not really paying too great of attention to her rambling as he indulged in his beer.

Bulma continued to ramble on as they ate, and finally, as he was on his fourth beer, Vegeta finished his meal, satisfied and full. He glanced over at Bulma and saw that she had a couple of bites left, though she was more interested in finishing her wine, tilting her head back as she chugged the last few sips of it.

As she went to refill her glass, Vegeta reached out and slid the wine bottle away from her, to which Bulma scowled at. "Heyyyyy, I wanted some more!"

"I think you've had enough for one day, woman," Vegeta replied, taking his own final sip of his beer. He had a decent buzz going that elevated his mood, and he gave her a heated smirk as they made eye contact. "I think we have some important business we need to attend to right away."

Bulma instantly perked up at his words, laughing. She thought her laugh sounded flirty, but in reality it was more like a loud screech, startling Vegeta. "Oh, yes _very_ important business. . .ohhhh, and I think it's time I show you a surprise I bought the other day."

"A surprise?" Vegeta quizzed with an intrigued smirk, hiking up one of his eyebrows.

She nodded her head rapidly, ungracefully walking over to him and taking his hand, forcing him to stand up. Vegeta smirked as he followed her into the bedroom, eager to see what she had in store for him.

"Now, you just. . .stay there," she said, slurring her words slightly as she dragged him over to the bed, and he sat down on the edge of it, smirking. "Close your eyes. . ." she whispered against his lips, and once the prince complied, she pulled away, reaching for the luggage on the floor.

She was digging around the pile of clothing in the suitcase, and froze as she felt Vegeta's eyes on her back. "Hey, no peeking!" she squealed, glaring at him. Vegeta let out a chuckle, but closed his eyes again, his smirk prominent. A few seconds later, she found the brand-new lingerie she bought specially for the trip, and she smiled as she looked it over. It took her much longer than she originally intended to slip into the lacy black corset, and upon hearing her cuss, Vegeta raised his eyebrows in curiosity. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep his eyes shut. "What the hell kind of surprise is this?" he queried.

"It's one you'll looooooove," she cackled once she finally situated herself into the corset, her already rotund breasts appearing even rounder. She nearly tripped as she slipped into her g-string, but at the last second she reached out and gripped onto the nearby dresser, steadying herself. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror, shamelessly admiring her beauty, and then stood in front of her prince with a sly grin.

"Okay, Veggie, you can open your eyes nooow."

Ignoring the nickname he had never been too keen on, his dark eyes revealed themselves, growing in size as he drank in her appearance. The way her breasts were threatening to spill out of the tight corset made him instantly hard, as did the tiny g-string that left very little to the imagination. "I know I was saying yesterday that we should just stay naked, but I bought this a few days ago, and I mean, I look soooo good in it, and-"

His lips silenced her rambling as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, situating her in his lap, one of his hands playing with the strap of her g-string, while the other glided across one of her smooth legs that she had wrapped around his waist. As their tongues mingled, he was able to taste the wine that lingered in the depths of her mouth, and he gasped in surprise as her fingers curled around his erection.

"You know," she murmured against his lips, her fingers remaining wrapped around him. "I don't know if it's the alcohol or what, but I feel _especially_ dirty."

A purr sounded from Vegeta, and he allowed her to push him backwards, groaning in pleasure as she continued to stroke his manhood. She leaned down, placing an aggressive kiss on his lips, and out of arousal, Vegeta allowed her to dominate him. One of his hands rested on her ample behind, while the other squeezed one of her breasts that was tucked away in the corset. Bulma moaned lazily into his mouth in response, pumping his staff harder with her hand.

Vegeta attempted to roll them over so that he could be on top, wanting to ravage her whole body, but Bulma caused him to freeze as she reached down and grabbed his shoulders, trying to keep him in place. "I'm not ready to give up control yet, my prince," her tone was raspy as she placed opened-mouth kisses along his neck.

{ ***Censored* Again, if you want the lemon, please go to** **archiveofourownDOTorg/users/Im_Still_So_Deep and replace DOT with an actual** **period.** }

* * *

Meanwhile, back at CC, Chi-Chi was preparing dinner for Trunks and Bra while they sat at the kitchen table. The movie they had seen ended two hours ago, and once it was over, they parted ways with Veronica, even though Trunks had informed her in private of his plan with Goten before she left. Veronica trusted Trunks and his plan, but she expressed to him that she couldn't help but worry that Chi-Chi wouldn't be fooled so easily. Trunks had done his best to ease her fears, assuring her that nothing would go wrong, and that he would text her as soon as Chi-Chi went back home.

The teenage male thought he wouldn't have to wait too long for his best friend to set the plan in motion, but unfortunately for Trunks, he hadn't heard a word from Goten since the movie ended. That of course did not sit well with Trunks, especially since Goten knew how important this night was for him. His fellow half-Saiyan was his only hope at getting rid of Chi-Chi, and Trunks was getting tired of waiting around for him.

While Chi-Chi had her back to him as she seasoned some mashed potatoes, he pulled out his phone and texted Goten, glaring down at his phone screen.

 _ **You were supposed to call your mom two hours ago! Wtf are you doing?!  
**_  
A single minute passed before he got a response.

 ** _Chill the fuck out. I gotta beat this last level of my video game before I call her. I should be done in a few minutes._**

Trunks' nostrils flared as he typed his response. The nerve of Goten to prioritize a video game at a time like this!

 ** _If you were any good at video games you would've been done hours ago, dipshit!_**

This time, it took a few minutes longer for Goten to respond.

 ** _Hey! I'm helping you out of the goodness of my heart so watch it. I could just not call her at all. . ._**

With a groan, Trunks massaged his temples, trying to calm down.

 ** _Ugh, fine. Just hurry up._**

Goten's final response was instant, and simple.

 ** _K._**

Trunks put his phone away after receiving that last text and then seized his glass of water, taking a large gulp. All he wanted was Veronica, and he wanted her _now_. He drummed his left fingers against his right bicep and exhaled through his nose, shutting his eyes momentarily in an attempt to keep his impatience at bay.

"Is everything _okay_?" Bra asked as she looked up from her coloring book, using air quotes around 'okay'. Trunks had told her when they got home that he had figured out a plan to get rid of Chi-Chi, but he didn't get to specify any details since Chi-Chi had walked into the room seconds later.

"Yes, yes," Trunks responded, bringing his glass up to his mouth for another sip. "I'm just. . .getting really hungry, that's all."

"You suuuure that's all?" she interrogated, leaning closer to him.

"Yes, Bra," he said through gritted teeth as Chi-Chi kept looking at them over her shoulder.

"Ooooookay," Bra replied with a shrug, going back to coloring.

Chi-Chi walked over towards them a few seconds later, expertly balancing all the food she had prepared in her hands. "There you go. That should be enough food for all of us," she smiled as she placed the bowls of food down on the table, having made enough for an entire army.

"YUMMY!" Bra squealed, pushing her coloring book and crayons aside. She wasted no time piling her plate full of food, nearly taking all the macaroni for herself.

"Trunks, I made some of your favorites that you always seem to enjoy when you stay over. Consider it a token of my gratitude for you being so kind and buying me that beautiful dress," Chi-Chi said cheerfully, patting the teenager on the back.

"Oh, uhh, thanks, Chi-Chi, that's really nice of you," Trunks replied with a small smile, serving himself a heaping amount of food.

The older woman then sat down across from Trunks, giving him a warm smile, a smile that would appear to the average person as friendly, but Trunks knew better. After he had bought that dress for her at the department store earlier, she had lightened up some. But he knew that deep down she was still making it her mission to ruin his weekend. He didn't buy the act she was putting on; she was just as cunning as he was, and he knew she was trying to lower his guard.

Minutes passed by as they ate their food in silence, and Trunks began to jiggle his foot out of impatience of waiting on Goten. The teenager glanced out the window, seeing that the sun had already set, giving way to the nighttime sky. Precious time was being wasted, and it was all Goten's fault. Trunks scoffed to himself as he slurped up some spaghetti. _That stupid video game shouldn't be taking this long to beat! It only took me five minutes to beat the final boss, and this dipshit is taking all night. Goddammit, I swear that-_

Out of nowhere, jazzy music began to play, making everyone look up from their plates. The sound was coming from Chi-Chi's phone on the counter, and Trunks had to keep from jumping out of his seat in excitement, knowing that it was Goten FINALLY calling her.

"Now, what in the world could Goten want?" Chi-Chi asked as she recognized the ringtone she had set for her youngest son, pushing herself up from the table. Trunks did his best to look neutral as she reached for her phone, keeping his head down as he continued to eat.

"What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked once she answered the phone, absentmindedly biting her nails as her son spoke.

Trunks could hear Goten's loud, exaggerated coughing from the other end of the phone, and he did his best not to react, twirling his spaghetti around with his fork as he desperately tried to keep from laughing.

"Oh, baby you sound awful!" Chi-Chi gasped, placing a hand to her mouth in concern.

Her eyes wandered over to Trunks, and the demi-Saiyan kept his head down, not daring to make eye contact with her. He knew his face would betray him if he looked at her; he could barely control his laughter.

What sounded like vomiting could be heard on the phone, and Trunks was able to mask a laugh as a cough. Goten was going ham with this whole faking sick, and it was incredibly entertaining.

"Ewww, gross," Bra whispered, shaking her head in disgust as she nibbled on a chicken leg.

"Okay, okay I'll be there shortly," Chi-Chi said before hanging up the phone, her face full of concern.

 _Yessssss! I knew it would work!_

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked with false concern, fighting back a smile.

"Goten seems to be very ill all of a sudden, and he asked me to come back home and take care of him. He was perfectly fine this morning when I left him. I wonder what happened. . ."

"Who knows," Trunks shrugged, wiping crumbs off his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah. . .who knows," Chi-Chi responded, one of her eyebrows lifting in suspicion.

Bra continued to chomp away on her food, clueless to what was going on. "If I could just eat food all day long I'd be the happiest girl in the world," she crooned, doing a little dance in her seat as she shoved some fried rice into her mouth.

Trunks rolled his eyes at his sister before turning back to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, you go home and take care of Goten. He sounded reaaally sick on the phone. We'll be fine here. You know. . .since I was suppose to be the one left in charge in the first place."

"Well. . .alright. My poor baby does sound really sick; I don't want to leave him by himself if he's that ill," Chi-Chi responded, letting out a tired sigh.

"Yeah, poor guy. He sounded _terrible._ I think he really needs you. So don't worry about me and Bra; we'll be okay," Trunks assured her, grinning.

". . .Okay then. I hope you two behave. . .especially you Trunks," she glared, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

He gave her his most confident smile, "Oh, don't you worry. I will."

"Mhm," Chi-Chi responded, not sure if she could trust him. Or her own son for that matter. The timing of his 'illness' was rather sketchy. . .

"Aww, Chi-Chi I don't want you to go, we were having so much fun!" Bra wailed, getting out of her seat and hugging the raven-haired woman.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I need to go see if Goten is okay. But I baked you and Trunks a chocolate cake for dessert so I hope you enjoy it," Chi-Chi grinned, patting Bra on the head.

"YAY! You're the best!" Bra chirped, giving her another hug before returning to her seat.

"Well. . .bye, Chi-Chi!" Trunks faked a smile, waving one of his hands.

"Bye. . ." she responded, giving him one last suspicious look over her shoulder before exiting through the front door.

"YES! SHE'S GOOOOONE!" Trunks shouted, jumping out of his chair and landing on his knees in a prayer position, thanking every deity in existence.

"I hope Goten will feel better soon!" Bra said quietly, finishing her last few bites of food.

"Oh, no, no. He's not sick! _I_ told him to fake being sick to get Chi-Chi to leave, and it worked!" Trunks declared, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Oh," Bra nodded in understanding, scratching her chin. "But. . .Chi-Chi is smart. Not as smart as Mommy, because nobody is, but what if she figures out Goten isn't really sick?"

"She won't, trust me. Goten took a drama class at school for, like, a semester. He's got enough acting experience to pull it off," Trunks responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Oookay, if you say so," Bra replied, placing her fork down next to her plate once she was finished.

"Now, squirt. How about you go head up to your room? I'm ready for Veronica to come over."

"Already?! I haven't even ate my piece of cake yet!" Bra huffed, pounding her tiny fist down on the table in protest.

"You know what? YOU take the entire cake up to your room and eat it. It's all yours!" Trunks offered.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"YIPEEEE!" she cheered, clapping her hands.

 _Who the hell would want cake when I can have Veronica and all her 'goodies'?! Hehehehe._

"You're weird," Bra said as she studied the perverted smile on her brother's face.

Trunks ignored his sister's remark as he got up from his seat, walking over to the counter and grabbing the plate of chocolate cake. He placed it in Bra's hands and gestured with his chin towards the stairs. "Now, you go up to your room and enjoy that cake!"

"Okay!" she exclaimed, grabbing her fork off the table.

"And Bra. . .DON'T come out of your room unless I tell you to, understand?" he ordered, giving her a stern expression.

"Mhm," she muttered, already digging into the cake as she skipped up the stairs.

Once her door closed, Trunks took out his cellphone, texting Veronica at the speed of light.

 ** _Hey, beautiful. Chi-Chi is FINALLY gone, so come over when you're ready. :)_**

In ten seconds, he got a response.

 ** _I'll be there as soon as I can, sexy. ;D_**

Around thirty minutes after he had texted Veronica to come over, the teenage girl arrived at CC in her brand new dress she had bought at the mall earlier, the dazzling, silky blue fabric clinging to her luscious curves. She had curled her naturally straight jet-black hair so that it hung down her back in soft waves, and she had spent longer than usual on her makeup, wanting to look her very best. After parking her car in the driveway, she approached the front door, but before she even had a chance to ring the door bell, the front door flung open and Trunks appeared with an eager grin.

"Hi," she smiled, her green eyes sparkling as she looked him over, her heart fluttering. Gosh, he was just so handsome; he took her breath away with just a simple gaze from those beautiful azure eyes of his.

"You look beautiful, babe," he grinned, eyeing her dress.

"Thank you," she beamed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Please, do come in," Trunks smirked as he ushered her inside the house.

The beautiful girl smiled as she stepped inside, removing her shoes at the entryway. "You sure that crazy lady won't come back?" she asked nervously as she took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs, causing the dress to ride up her thighs. Trunks took immediate notice of that, feeling his heart drumming against his chest as he sat down beside her.

"Don't worry about Chi-Chi; I promise she's not coming back. And I told Bra to stay up in her room all night so she won't bother us, either. It's just you and me now." he said in a low, attractive voice, placing one of his hands on top of hers.

"Good," she whispered, interlacing her fingers in his.

He gave her his warmest smile, grabbing the tv remote, and lowering the volume on the movie he had been watching. They wouldn't be paying attention to it anyway. Turning back to her, he smiled and scooted closer to her, the potent smell of her perfume pleasing his nostrils.

His chest tightened as her alluring green eyes peered into his longingly, her lips parting as he bent his head down, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Trunks wrapped an arm around her as he deepened the kiss, sighing into her mouth. Their tongues hesitantly danced together as they caressed each other delicately. Trunks was trying to be as gentle as possible with her; he wanted to show through his actions that he cared immensely for her. What was about to occur between them was a big step in their relationship, and he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. He had other girlfriends before in the past, but they were never anything special, and most of them just wanted to date him because of his wealth and fame. But Veronica was different. She was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside, and she had so much going for her. She didn't give a shit that he was the son of the richest woman on Earth; she genuinely cared about _him._

Before he even realized it, he said the words he had been dying to tell her for the longest time.

"I love you, Veronica. . ."

Her heart soared, gasping against his lips in pleasant surprise at his words. For so many years, she had feelings for him, and there were days when she was younger that she thought the lavender-haired boy would never notice her, let alone go out with her. And now. . .now, he was telling her that he loved her. She felt like she was in a dream, a dream that she never, ever wanted to wake up from. Never before in her life had she ever felt such bliss; her cheeks were starting to hurt from how much she was smiling.

"Oh, Trunks. . .I. . .I love you, too."

A content sigh escaped his lips, a grin of pure happiness lighting up his face. His lips ravished hers in response, leaning her back against the couch until the back of her head met the arm rest. His heavy breathing tickled her skin as he kissed her neck, his hands kneading her hips slowly. Veronica moaned delicately all the while, her hands reaching up his shirt so that she could tenderly brush her fingers against his chiseled chest.

Their hormones were uncontrollable as their tongues mindlessly battled for dominance inside each other's mouths, and Trunks lifted up slightly so that he could remove his shirt, tossing it down onto the floor before she pulled him back down into another searing kiss, her small hands unable to keep from fondling his exposed upper body.

Trunks let out a husky chuckle against her lips, loving the attention he was receiving. He played with the strap of her dress hesitantly for a few seconds, and Veronica immediately made eye contact with him, sucking in a breath. "Go on," she encouraged him as he continued to fiddle with the loose strap.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not ready, I totally respect your decision, and I have no problem with-"

She silenced him by putting a finger to his moist lips, her smile sincere. "Trunks, I'm positive this is what I want. I promise."

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled, slowly removing her dress. But just as he was about to slide it off over her head, he froze, and his face turned white, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Trunks. . .what's wrong?" she asked, completely taken aback.

"This. . .cannot be happening. . ." his voice was stricken with fear.

"You. . .you mean you don't want to do this now?" her voice was hoarse, her shoulders slumping at his sudden change in demeanor.

"What?" he suddenly came back to reality as he looked down at her. "No, babe, it's not that. But. . .Chi-Chi is right outside. . ."

Veronica's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at his words, pulling her dress back down immediately. "What?! But how could you know that?!"

"I can sense her. . .just trust me. . .but you've got to hide NOW! Hurry!" Trunks rushed out in panicked voice, shaking slightly in trepidation as he sensed his best friend's mother approaching the door.

Veronica didn't hesitate, smoothing out her dress as she raced up the stairs, hiding in the first room she saw. Trunks didn't even check what room she had disappeared into, and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off as he searched for his shirt.

He found it just in time as Chi-Chi rang the doorbell repeatedly, his heart racing as he tried to fix his disheveled appearance. His feet dragged across the floor as he approached the front door, gulping as his hand circled around the doorknob. _Gods, help me. . ._

As the front door slowly opened, Chi-Chi appeared, and Trunks felt as though he had been hit by a ton of bricks as he came face to face with her, her dark eyes narrowing threateningly as she stared at him. Never in all his years of knowing her had he _ever_ seen her look so pissed.

 _Oh shit. . ._

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger hehe. ;) I had originally planned on the next chapter being the last one, but now I'm not so sure. I'll have to think about it. Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and I would love to hear your feedback. This story has been averaging ten reviews per chapter, which amazes me. My older stories would sometimes only get one or two reviews a chapter, and I would get so discouraged. So please, please keep sending me those sweet reviews. They make me so happy. :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, everyone! So this is the final chapter, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it posted. I wanted to come up with an ending that would please (and hopefully amuse) everyone, so hopefully I succeeded. I hope you guys will like what I came up with. :)

* * *

Veronica could hear the front door open from downstairs, and she could feel her hands beginning to tremble at her sides. "Oh my God," she mumbled under her breath, adjusting one of the straps of her dress as it slid down her shoulder. "I can't believe that crazy woman came back. . ."

"You and Trunks are in BIG trouble!"

The teenage girl quickly spun around on her heels and found that she had stumbled into Bra's room, the little girl smirking up at her as she continued to indulge in the chocolate cake that Chi-Chi had made earlier. Veronica couldn't help but grimace at how chocolate icing was covering practically every inch of Bra's face. "Bra, you've got to help me! I don't want Chi-Chi to find me!" Veronica pleaded with clasped hands.

Bra planted her fork into the cake and shoveled in as much cake as her mouth could occupy before speaking, "What's in it for me?"

Veronica couldn't help but be taken aback by Bra's inquiry. The kindergartner had always been nothing but sweet to her, so she was a bit surprised that Bra wouldn't outright help her. Then again, she was aware that Bra loved making deals, and now that Bra was more comfortable around her, it only seemed natural that the little girl would boss her around just like she did with her older brother. "What do you want?" Veronica asked, leaning against the pink wall.

"I want you to play dress up and have a tea party with me next time you come over. Trunks is a meanie-head and won't ever wear the costumes I pick out for him!"

"Um, okay, sure," Veronica agreed. "Now please hide me!"

"Okay!"

Taking her hand, Bra led Veronica to her spacious closet that was adorned with clothes and hundreds of stuffed animals. "Here, hide in the very back and she won't find you!" Bra said, pushing Veronica towards the dark back corner. "She can't sense ki like me and Trunks!"

"Ki? What?" Veronica questioned as she stumbled into the back of the closet, sitting next to a large stuffed giraffe.

"Oops," Bra gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "I guess my brother hasn't told you that we're half Saiyan."

"Saiy- _what_?!"

"Uh, um, nevermind! Just stay in here and I'll make sure that Chi-Chi won't find you!" Bra assured her, shutting her closet door.

Meanwhile downstairs, Chi-Chi pushed past Trunks and stepped into the living room, her eyes as dark as a storm cloud. Trunks gulped and shut the front door behind him, leaning against it as Chi-Chi turned to him.

 _Oh my God. . .I am about to be killed. . .I can feel it. . ._

"U-uh, um, soo. . ." Trunks began in a shaky voice as they made eye contact. "How's Goten? I didn't expect you to be back so soon since he seemed _so_ sick."

"Well, it appears that Goten had a miraculous recovery. When I got home, he had no fever or anything. And his coughing didn't sound too severe to me. It was just like magic. Maybe Babidi came back from the dead and put some kind of spell on him or something." she said, an amused smirk on her face as she slowly stepped towards Trunks.

His muscular arms began to shake as Chi-Chi advanced towards him, his heart pounding in his ears. "Hey, that _could_ be a possibility! I mean, stranger things have happened! Frieza did come back from the dead years ago, remember? Hahaha. . .ha. . .ha," his forced laughter died out as her eyes narrowed at him.

Chi-Chi then casually strolled over to the large window that overlooked the front yard. "I couldn't help but notice when I got here that there was a pink convertible in the driveway. . ." she said in a low voice, crossing her arms as she turned back to him.

"Oh. . .uh. . .um, yeah. After you left, I went out and bought it!" he laughed anxiously, his palms drenched in sweat as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Interesting," Chi-Chi smirked. "So you bought a pink convertible out of the blue just for the heck of it? I didn't think pink was your color."

"Um, no. . .you see. . .I bought it for Bra, yeah, that's right!"

"You bought a car for a five year old?"

"Well. . .um, she's not gonna drive it now of course. You know, gotta wait until she gets her license!"

The smirk on Chi-Chi's face deepened. "My, my. Aren't you in a generous mood today?"

"Well, you know, I'm trying to work on my spiritual growth, and there's no better way to do that than by giving to others!" Trunks feigned a smile, impressed that he had come up with his response so quickly.

Chi-Chi's eyes then slid over towards the entryway, catching sight of Veronica's sandals that she had taken off earlier. "Whose shoes are those?" Chi-Chi interrogated.

The half-Saiyan could barely contain a gasp as he followed Chi-Chi's line of vision over to the shoes. "Oh, um, I bought them for my mom."

"That doesn't look like her shoe size," Chi-Chi remarked as she observed the silver sandals.

"Oh man, really?! Damn, I got the wrong size! I'll just have to take them back to the store and-"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Chi-Chi suddenly growled in the middle of his rambling, placing her hands on her hips.

"W-what?! I don't think you're stupid! Never, ever would I think that!" Trunks swore, waving his hands out in front of him.

"You really expect me to believe that in the last hour-and-a-half that you went out and bought your baby sister a car, and then randomly had a notion to buy a pair of sandals for your mother, when you know very well she hardly ever wears sandals in the first place?!" Chi-Chi screeched at the top of her lungs, poking him in the chest. "Don't you _dare_ feed me another line of your bullshit, little boy!"

In all his many years of knowing her, Trunks had only heard Chi-Chi use a cuss word two other times, so he knew without a doubt that she was unbelievably pissed at him. He tried to speak, but no words would come out. He had faced Majin Buu as a child, but dealing with Chi-Chi's wrath was ten times more frightening than trying to fight the pink menace.

When he still didn't speak, Chi-Chi clenched her teeth and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "I may not be a genius like your mother, but I am a _very_ intelligent woman and I know when someone is lying to my face. I was amused by the ridiculous stories you were coming up with at first, but now, I've had enough of it. Goten gave a heck of a performance, but he's a terrible liar just like you, and it was extremely easy for me to tell that he was faking his 'sudden illness'."

"I-I um. . ." Trunks stammered, his mind failing him as he struggled to come up with something to say. He was absolutely terrified, and he couldn't even hide it.

"So where is she?"

Trunks' heart skipped a beat at Chi-Chi's question. "Uhh, you mean Bra? She's upstairs-"

"You know EXACTLY who I mean," Chi-Chi seethed, tapping her foot impatiently against the wooden floor.

A muffled squeak was all that Trunks could get out. He gulped as he picked up on Veronica's energy signal, finding that she was in Bra's room. He made the mistake of glancing up the stairs, to which Chi-Chi chuckled darkly at.

"Ahh, so she's upstairs is she? I'll be _sure_ to find her," Chi-Chi smirked evilly, brushing past the teenager.

"No, no!" Trunks suddenly found his voice again, blurring in front of Chi-Chi and blocking her path.

One of her arched eyebrows lifted as the teenager did his best to keep her from going up the stairs. She then glared and pointed her index finger at him. "You better get the heck out of my way _right_ now, young man."

To his credit, Trunks didn't budge an inch, even though he was deathly afraid. "This is all _my_ fault. Not Veronica's. She doesn't deserve to get in trouble for this."

"Doesn't deserve to get in trouble, eh?" Chi-Chi said with a humorless laugh. "I have no doubt that you're the moron that came up with the idea in the first place to outsmart everyone and try to have engage in funny business while your parents are away, but she was still a willing participant. And for that, I will make sure that she doesn't go unpunished."

With surprising ease, Chi-Chi shoved Trunks out of her way and made her way up the stairs, determined to search _every_ room until Veronica was found.

Trunks then sent Bra a telepathic message, alerting her of Chi-Chi's search. The little girl instantly responded back that she had hid Veronica in her closet, and that she was certain that Chi-Chi wouldn't find her.

Once Chi-Chi approached Bra's door, Trunks began to quiver, and even though his little sister was sure that Veronica wouldn't be found, he didn't share her confidence. Chi-Chi was like a hunting dog, and wouldn't stop until she was able to sniff Veronica out.

Bra was finishing the last bite of her cake as Chi-Chi barged in her room, looking around with fierce determination. Trunks stepped in the room a few seconds later, shooting his sister a nervous look.

"Bra, have you seen Veronica?" Chi-Chi asked, scouring the room.

"Nope," Bra said calmly, licking the icing off her fork. "Haven't seen her at all."

"I know that you're in on this, too," Chi-Chi frowned as she loomed over the blue-haired girl.

"In on what?" Bra asked innocently with a tilt of her head.

"I _know_ that you made a deal with your brother to keep quiet about his girlfriend coming over. Don't lie to me, Bra!"

Before Bra was able to speak, a sneeze was heard coming from the closet.

" _What_ was that?" Chi-Chi questioned with a jerk of her head.

Bra shot a look over at her brother, unsure of what to say.

 _Make something up, quick!_ he told her telepathically, even though he knew at this point lying to Chi-Chi was futile.

"Um, that was just my. . .Furby in my closet. He sneezes sometimes, and-"

"Oh for Christ's sake, I'm tired of all these BS lies!" Chi-Chi screeched, marching towards the closet.

"No!" Trunks gasped as Chi-Chi practically broke the door off its hinges.

Veronica was as stiff as a board as the door opened and Chi-Chi switched on the light to see. One of the stuffed animals surrounding her was incredibly dusty, and thanks to her damn allergies she hadn't been able to contain a sneeze. Her heart stopped beating as Chi-Chi pulled away a few stuffed animals that she had hidden behind, and the older woman glared ferociously as she discovered her.

"You really thought you could hide from me?!" Chi-Chi screamed, clutching her fists at her sides.

"No, I-I. . ."

"Get out of this closet, RIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi's bellowing voice ordered.

Without hesitation, Veronica scrambled to her feet, and went over to where her boyfriend was standing. He took hold of her hand upon seeing the frightened look on her face, even though he himself couldn't help but experience trepidation as Chi-Chi stood in front of them.

"You two really thought you could get away with it, huh?" Chi-Chi sneered. She was shorter than both Trunks and Veronica, but in that moment she made both of them feel incredibly small.

Neither Veronica or Trunks could find it in them to speak. Chi-Chi then circled around them like a vulture, steam practically coming out of her ears as the two teenagers remained silent. "You two have nothing to say? Do you both realize how incredibly disrespectful it is to engage in premarital sex while Bulma and Vegeta are out of town?!"

Trunks managed to give a weak nod, and Veronica did the same.

"What is premarital sex?" Bra asked with complete confusion as she took a seat on her bed.

Chi-Chi glanced over at Bra and cleared her throat. "That's something you don't need to know about right now; you're much too young. Just know that it's something your brother and Veronica should NOT be doing. And most definitely WON'T be doing anytime soon."

Turning back to the teenagers, Chi-Chi gave them both a threatening look as their shoulders slumped. "I will make certain that Bulma gets a full report on all the shenanigans you two tried to pull."

Veronica's bright green eyes began to wobble as tears spilled down her cheeks, catching Trunks off guard. He squeezed her hand gently as she let out a flustered breath. "Chi-Chi. . ." Veronica began in a hoarse voice. "I know that begging isn't going to do any good, but please, please don't tell Bulma. I'm worried that she won't let us see each other anymore."

"You're right; begging ISN'T going to help you," Chi-Chi glowered, having no sympathy for them.

Trunks stroked Veronica's hand soothingly with his fingers as her tears multiplied. It was killing him to see her so upset. "Babe, don't cry, please" he said gently.

"I'm sorry. . .I don't mean to get all upset, but I'm just so worried about our punishment from your mom. I've waited so long to finally be with you, and I don't want to have that taken away. . ."

Slowly, very slowly, the scowl on Chi-Chi's face smoothed out, and she titled her head to the side as she observed the distraught teenage girl. Overall, Veronica was a nice girl, and Chi-Chi could tell by the way the teenage girl was looking at Trunks just then that her feelings for him were genuine. And she understood what it was like to be young and in love; it was a truly wonderful thing to experience.

But she wouldn't let them get off the hook so easily; it was inexcusable for them to try and pull a fast one on her.

"I will have a chat with Bulma when she and Vegeta return in the morning. But for now, you need to leave, Veronica," Chi-Chi spoke in a low voice, pointing towards the door.

With a heavy sigh, Veronica nodded her head. "Yes, ma'ma."

She gave Trunks one last look, her fingers lingering on his hand momentarily, and then turned to exit through the door.

Once the sound of Veronica's car leaving the driveway was heard from outside, Chi-Chi turned her attention back to Trunks, the scowl returning to her face. "She is NOT to come back here tonight, do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Trunks muttered, running a hand down his face.

 _My life is going to be over when Chi-Chi tells Mom about all this. . .fuck. . ._

"Uh oh," Bra suddenly groaned, clutching her stomach.

Before Chi-Chi or Trunks had time to react, Bra vomited all over her lavender sheets. "Ugh, I think I ate too much caaaake," Bra wailed a few moments later.

"Well, at least I know _you're_ not faking being sick like Goten," Chi-Chi said with a shake of her head. She then glanced over her shoulder at Trunks, frowning. "And by the way, Trunks, don't expect to hang out with Goten anytime soon because he's grounded for the next month for thinking he can fool me."

"Fuck," Trunks grumbled under his breath, walking out the door.

"Oh, no, young man," Chi-Chi called over her shoulder to him as she attended to Bra. "You're going to help me clean up this mess before you leave this room. Understood?"

 _This is the worst night of my fucking life!_

Trunks complied with Chi-Chi's request, walking into Bra's bathroom that connected to her room and grabbed some towels to help clean up the mess. Cleaning up vomit would be enjoyable compared to facing the wrath of his mother in the morning. He couldn't even imagine how brutal the punishment he was surely going to receive from Bulma would be.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma and Vegeta had awakened around 9 AM, much to Bulma's dismay since she was facing a hangover from all the wine she had consumed last night. But she had promised Chi-Chi that they would be home in an about an hour so she forced herself to get up.

She was sitting in front of the bathroom mirror, applying some much-needed makeup that she hoped would hide her exhaustion. She told Vegeta she wouldn't take long to get ready, but after thirty minutes, the Saiyan prince began to grow irritated with his wife.

"Are you almost done painting that gunk on your face?" Vegeta questioned from the bedroom as he slipped on a pair of dark jeans.

"Yeah, just give me five more minutes," she replied, applying mascara.

"You said that thirty minutes ago, you blasted woman!" Vegeta huffed, buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh hush. You can't rush perfection," she retorted, dabbing on some blush.

"Hn," Vegeta growled, rolling his eyes.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, Bulma appeared from the bathroom, smoothing out wrinkles on her sundress. She did a quick examination of the room, making sure that everything had been packed in the suitcases. "Well, it looks like we've got everything. Let's go."

She froze in the doorway as Vegeta gently reached out and took ahold of her tiny wrist. "What?" she asked as he pulled her up against this chest.

The prince didn't say anything, but the knowing smirk on his face made it perfectly clear what he wanted.

"I don't know if we have time. . .I told Chi-Chi we'd be home by ten, and we're already gonna be late," she replied as he kissed her neck softly.

"The harpy can wait," he replied against the soft skin of her shoulder, his hands giving her buttocks a good squeeze.

As his lips smashed against hers, Bulma felt her resolve quickly disappear, and with a pleased squeal, she allowed him to toss her down on the bed. She wasted no time pulling her prince down on top of her, and they eagerly began to undress each other in record time.

After completing a quick round of lovemaking, Bulma and Vegeta boarded the hover jet and headed home. Bulma couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as the private island became a tiny dot in her rearview mirror. She loved her kids more than life itself, but she also loved the alone time she got to spend with her husband, and was reluctant for it to end. Hopefully she could get him to go on more 'private' vacations in the future.

An hour later, the married couple arrived at CC, and were greeted at the door by Chi-Chi. "Good lord, I thought you two would never get here!"

Vegeta snarled and walked past Chi-Chi without a second glance, heading towards his and Bulma's room to put up the suitcases.

"Sooo, how did everything go here?" Bulma asked, placing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Why don't you ask your children?" Chi-Chi replied, pointing to Trunks and Bra sitting on the couch.

Bra was deeply engrossed in an episode of the Powerpuff Girls, while Trunks looked visibly afraid as the two women entered the living room. "Mommy!" Bra squealed in delight, rushing towards her mother.

"Hi, baby!" Bulma smiled, kissing the top of Bra's head as she wrapped her arms around her. "What have you been up to the past few days?"

"Well, I was having a lot of fun, but then last night I started throwing up after eating a lot of cake! It was horrible!" the little girl wailed, patting her stomach.

"That's awful, sweetie!" Bulma replied with concern, rubbing her daughter's back lightly. She then turned to her friend questioningly, to which Chi-Chi responded with a smug look, gesturing with her head towards Trunks.

"Trunks allowed Bra to eat an _entire_ chocolate cake by herself while I went home to check on Goten," Chi-Chi said, giving Trunks a smirk as the teenager began to sweat.

"Is Goten okay?" Bulma asked with a concerned look, giving her husband a glance as he came down the stairs and stood beside her.

"Oh, he's _perfectly_ fine, Bulma. Turns out he was faking it, for Trunks. Say, Trunks? Why don't you tell your parents why you had Goten fake sick; it's a story I'm sure they'll _love_ to hear," Chi-Chi cackled, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

Both Bulma and Vegeta turned their attention to Trunks, eager to hear what he had to say.

Never before in his life had Trunks ever felt so terrified. He knew that he would be grounded until the end of the century, and would no doubt not be able to see Veronica outside of school. He didn't want to tell his parents about trying to have sex with Veronica while they were away, but judging by the intimidating glare Chi-Chi was directing at him, he knew he had to tell the truth.

"So. . .uh. . .this is kiiiinda a funny story, haha," Trunks laughed anxiously as he wrung his hands together, not making direct eye contact with his parents. "Uh. . .you see. . .after Chi-Chi left to check on Goten last night, I kinda sorta invited Veronica over."

"And tell them _why_ you invited her over, Trunks," Chi-Chi glared, crossing her arms.

He momentarily buried his face in his hands, trying to avoid the stares of everyone in the room. Finally, he lifted his head back up, and took a deep, deep breath. "I invited her over so that we could. . .have sex."

Even though Vegeta didn't seem too phased by Trunks' revelation, Bulma, however, looked as though she was ready to kill her son. Her entire face took on a deep shade of red, and she gave her son her most threatening glare. "YOU LITTLE SHIIIIT!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, making everyone wince.

"Um. . .I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Bra whispered, racing up the stairs, not wanting to be around for all the yelling that was about to ensue.

"I knew it! I knew you were up to no good! I told you specifically the night before we left that Veronica was not to be here without adult supervision. That's why your grandparents and Chi-Chi were instructed by me to be here; I knew you were gonna disobey me! And shame on you for making Chi-Chi think that Goten was sick!" Bulma hollered, shaking her fist at her son.

"I had a sneaking suspicion when Goten called me that he wasn't really sick. And it was quite easy to get the truth out of him," Chi-Chi smirked, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in. "Luckily, I got back here just in time just before they were able to do anything."

"Well I for one am glad you stopped them," Bulma replied to Chi-Chi. With a glare, she turned her attention back to her son. "You really thought you could pull a fast one on all of us, huh?"

Trunks slumped in his seat, releasing an exasperated sigh. "I'm an idiot, I know, Mom," he grumbled, staring down at the floor.

"Yes, you are," Bulma agreed. "And because of your stupidity, it will be a loooooong time before you see Veronica again. I know you're eighteen and considered an adult, but as long as you live under my roof, you follow MY rules. Your last six months at home before you go off to college are NOT going to be pleasant for you, young man."

 _I hate my liiife. . ._

"Um, Bulma, can I talk to you in private?" Chi-Chi requested as she got to her feet.

 _Oh, great. . .whatever Chi-Chi has to tell her will only make my punishment even worse. Fuck everything!_

"Alright," Bulma responded, following the raven-haired woman into the kitchen.

Trunks leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, just wanting to disappear. Veronica was the best thing that ever happened to him, and now he wasn't going to be able to see her hardly, or have sex with her for that matter. Not until he finally moved out for college, at least.

The teenager then opened his eyes back up upon hearing a round of laughter coming from his father. The rare sound made Trunks lift an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"You truly are an idiot," Vegeta remarked, sitting down in the chair that Chi-Chi had previously been sitting in.

"Yeah, that's already been established, Dad," Trunks scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"One day you'll learn you can never outsmart your mother," Vegeta smirked, placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh, _trust_ me, I've learned my lesson," Trunks sighed. He then tossed his father a curious glance. "So, uh, you don't seem as pissed about all of this as Mom does."

Vegeta cracked his neck and then shrugged. "I am more amused by the situation than anything. I find it quite comical that you thought you could get away with this. However, I hope you remember our little 'talk' your mother forced me to give you a few years ago, and that you use protection like I instructed you. Don't you dare make me a grandfather anytime soon."

Trunks cringed as he remembered the incredibly awkward sex talk he had had with his father a few years back. "Don't worry, I have condoms in my room. Not that they'll be used anytime soon unfortunately. . ."

Chi-Chi and Bulma both returned to the living room a few moments later, and Trunks felt an inner sense of relief as he saw Bulma had calmed down a great deal. "Trunks, even though Chi-Chi is as angry about your deceit as I am, she did tell me how much she likes Veronica and that she was able to see how much you two genuinely do care about each other."

"Really?" Trunks quizzed in disbelief, sitting up straighter.

Chi-Chi nodded in response, a small smile on her face.

"And she asked me not to forbid you two from still seeing each other," Bulma added.

 _Wait what?! Is this for real?! Man, maybe Chi-Chi isn't as bad as I thought!_

"Chi-Chi, I can't thank you enough!" Trunks exclaimed as he bolted over to his best friend's mother and hugged her tightly.

Bulma and Chi-Chi then exchanged a secretive glance, smirking. "So I came up with the perfect solution. For the next six months, until you move out for college and are able to do whatever or whoever the hell you want, Chi-Chi will be chaperoning every date you and Veronica go out on," Bulma grinned wickedly.

 _That_ earned quite a laugh from the Saiyan prince, and soon Chi-Chi and Bulma were joining in as Trunks collapsed onto the floor, his face drained of any color.

 _GODDAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

 **-The End-**

* * *

A/N: I really hope the ending was okay; it took me forever to come up with it lol. Thanks so much for all the love everyone has shown this story! I had so much fun writing it and it'll always have a special place in my heart. Please review and give me some final feedback; I will greatly appreciate it. :))


End file.
